Blue on Black
by Cherry10
Summary: Ami was born 40yrs too soon, but her memories have remained intact. She's known as the freak and she's always been hated at Hogwarts... but one young Dark lord steps in and change's things for her? And what of the growing shadow within him? AmiTom! RnR
1. Prelude

Ok this is a new fiction of mine so tell me if ya'll like it. I may write a sequel if I get enough positive feedback.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter though I wish I did. I'm merely using the idea's to make another story.  
  
-Blue on Black-  
  
Prelude  
  
She was never noticed. Never looked at twice. She was isolated from friendships, and relationships. She may have been a Ravenclaw, with the smarts, but her shy a self-conscience nature kept her closed up. She would not have the heartache of loss yet again.  
  
There must be a reason why she was put here. Maybe she was doomed to eternal loneliness. she didn't know, but it would fit. When you think of ice, you think of snowstorms, deep empty gorges. isolation in barren places like the Tundra. Well she was the 'Ice Maiden'.  
  
How ironic, that it happened to be winter right now. She didn't mind, because it was in winters on the Terran, that her powers were heightened and her energy rose. Another reason may have been that she didn't feel the cold like others did, for Mercurial blood ran through her veins, and her home planet during summer was MUCH colder than winter on Terran, ever could get...  
  
So right now, if anyone had seen her, they would have thought she was insane, but frankly she couldn't care less. They already did not talk to her, only -about- her, and she may as well give them something to talk about. I mean, not many people would sit outside, in early morning, the day before Christmas Eve, in muggle clothes that consisted of an ice blue, sleeveless turtleneck, with snow-white pants and matching ice blue sneakers.  
  
Ami Anderson sighed as she lay back on the snow. Sometimes, having no friends got very lonely. She just didn't want to feel the pain. And due to this anti-social attitude in her first year, she was officially labeled the freak. But a lot of things had attributed to that particular sentiment. Firstly, her skin was not pale. but ivory and to her fellow students, that was weird. and another reason was her hair. Sure in the shade it looked normal, but when any form of light hit it, artificial, candle, or sunlight, it shimmered to a blue. She resorted to dyeing it dead black to cover it up, and it only 'sorta' helped. It had started to shimmer a navy blue, so finally getting sick of it, she stopped, and within the week, her hair returned to the beautiful blue (in her opinion) it had once been. She saw nothing wrong with it, but obviously these Terrans did, so she kept her hair, which reached mid-back, in a tight bun, and used glasses, though she didn't need them, to hide her true self from everyone.  
  
She was now a fourth year, and right now, was outside by the lake, with her nose in a book on astronomy. It was her best subject, and at the moment she was so absorbed in the myth of the planet Saturn that she didn't notice the Slytherin boys headed up to her, snickering and passing Sickles  
  
"Hey freak of nature, you trying to catch pneumonia or are you just plain insane?"  
  
Inwardly asking the Gods what she had done to deserve this, she snapped her book shut, and stood up, elegantly brushing the snow off her dry white pants, "Neither." She replied curtly, before walking away, to the other side of the lake, and sitting back down, this time against the great oak tree at its edge, and re-opening her book. Couldn't a girl read in peace?  
  
"Hey! Freak! I wasn't finished!" yelled the guy walking up to her, followed by the other Slytherin boys with him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but did I forget to mention the fact that, I DON'T CARE." Growled Ami, sarcasm just dripping from her words, and anger gave her voice a sharp edge to it.  
  
"Little bitch!! No one speaks to me that way!"  
  
"Whatever Crabbe. Just go away, can't I even -read- in peace?"  
  
"No. You are going to listen to me, NOW!" Crabbe snatched up the book from her hands and held it out of her reach, a stupid smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!  
  
"No Way! Tormenting you is way too fun to do that, freak." He laughed tossing the book to Goyle, who flipped through it and laughed as well.  
  
"Why would anyone read this unless it's for class? There're no pictures!"  
  
"You know some people actually have an imagination, and like to use it. Although that maybe a little too much to ask of the likes' of you." She went to grab the book from Goyle's hands but he threw it to Crabbe again. She was starting to get aggravated, so she took a few deep breaths and slowly walked away, "Accio Astrological Myths and legends" and with a wave of her wand, the book flew out of Crabbe's hands, and into her own, as she made her way to the castle, for dinner. She didn't need to get angry and cause a blizzard. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve.  
  
"HEY! FREAK!! GET BACK HERE!! WE'RE NOT FINISHED HERE!" he yelled out  
  
"Oh I believe we are." She threw over her shoulder as she walked up the steps to the castle.  
  
In the great hall, she sat at the very edge seat of the Ravenclaw table. Looking around, she noticed that it was mostly the Gryffindors and Slytherins who were up, because of the big match today. Nope. She wasn't going to this match. On the Slytherin team, there were Diggory, Amos, Greenbax, Bulstrode, Parkinson, and Snape. Malfoy was their Seeker, but she didn't mind him as much as the other six. He had never done anything directly against her, and neither had Riddle, though she never pushed her luck with them because nobody crossed Malfoy or Riddle. They were the two most powerful and wanted Slytherins in the school.  
  
On the Gryffindor team, were Black, Potter, Evans, Figgs, Pettigrew, Lupin, and Weasley. You know for people, who prided themselves on being the opposite of Slytherins, they were JUST like them. Well. to her anyways.  
  
"Oy Look! It's the Freak," groaning openly, she made sure to keep her back to them. Pettigrew was a royal pain in the ass 24/7, and it was really bugging her. The laughter on the Gryffindor table wasn't helping much either.  
  
Finally having enough of the silence from the rest of the hall, anticipating her reaction, she stood up and turned to the entire table, danger and hurt in her eyes, though none would have realized how angry one can get from having this treatment, daily since her first year. "You know, for people who hate the Slytherins, you sure enough are exactly like them. no wait, scratch that, you're worse. At least they have some people with decency, unlike YOU." her voice was deadly calm, and you could hear the hatred lining it on all sides.  
  
She calmly turned around, looking briefly over the Slytherin table, while grabbing a peach and a couple of strawberries. She walked out gracefully, not looking back at all.  
  
That was how most meals passed. She would be eating quietly, minding her own business, when someone would insult her. She would then get up, give them a smart comment, and grab some food before leaving. It was really getting old. Slowly, she stopped turning up to meals. It was too depressing.  
  
Ami would skip meals regularly, and on the occasional times she did eat, she went down to the kitchens, instead of eating with the rest of the school. She didn't care. No one would notice. unless they felt like picking on her, so no one would say anything if she wasn't there. It's not like they liked her, or even cared enough to have concern for her. She hardly spoke unless spoken to first, and she hadn't been in the Great Hall in the longest time!  
  
It had been a month since Christmas, making it January 25th and Ami was getting really thin. She wasn't suicidal. She just didn't feel hungry. Even with the smells of the tempting dinner wafting up from the Great Hall.  
  
She was sitting in the library, working on her potions essay at the moment. She had already gotten more than enough writing, but she wanted extra credit. The essay was four and half feet of small writing.  
  
"You know, we only needed a four foot long essay. You can stop writing now." The voice surprised her out of her thoughts as she quickly snapped her head in the direction of the unfamiliar voice.  
  
It was Riddle and Malfoy.  
  
Shrugging, she went back to writing, not saying a word to them. She heard the rustling of paper as she felt the top of her parchment being lifted. She then heard Malfoy whistle loudly.  
  
"Damn! How small is your writing?" he asked her. This was a shock. No one was ever civil to her except the teachers.  
  
Looking up again, she looked at Malfoy, then at Riddle, trying to decipher the real reason behind the civility.  
  
"Very small." She answered shortly in a soft voice. She hadn't used her voice all week so it was a little hoarse. There had to be a reason they were being civil. This just wasn't normal.  
  
"Hey you think you can help me out. I'm an inch short."  
  
Of course they needed help. Why else would they talk to 'the freak'? Irritated, she got up, walked over to the nearest shelf, and yanked out a fat, old book. Blowing the dust off the cover, she opened it up and flicked through the pages, stopping at the antidotes. Walking back over to Riddle and Malfoy, she dropped the book heavily on the desk and pointed to the heading on the first page. '-ANTIDOTES- Their Pros and Cons' she heard Malfoy whistle again, as he flicked through the 10 pages on antidotes.  
  
"Thanks! I owe you one." Said Malfoy pulling out a spare piece of parchment and jotting down a few points onto it, before closing the book and going to the shelf to put it away.  
  
The whole time, Riddle had been silent. Just observing Ami. Her fluent, graceful movements... the look of intense concentration... the surprise when she saw them and the astonishment in her eyes when Lucius had spoken to her civilly. This caught his attention the most. Was she that badly mistreated here? He hadn't noticed her much. Only passing each other in the hall once or twice, but he did notice her the day before Christmas in the great hall. What a scene. She had insulted the filthy, muggle loving Gryffindors something bad. And she had spoken higher of Slytherin. This should not have gone without reward from their house, but he had not been seeing her recently. In class he only saw her sitting at the very back in a corner, alone. As soon as the bell went, she left, and no one saw her until the next class. Not even at meal times.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while." He found himself saying, as he sat down opposite her.  
  
Ami looked up after placing her finished essay, in her bag and proceeding to collecting the book she was summarizing from. "Is that so?" she stood up and took the books over to their shelf and putting them away. When she came back she saw Malfoy sitting beside Riddle. She gave him a questioning look, but proceeded to pack away her things into her bag.  
  
"Congrats on the anti-Gryffindor attitude. It's earning you some respect in Slytherin. Loved the display last month too. Best crack at Gryffindor I've seen all year." Laughed Malfoy  
  
"Ahh. Thanks, I think." This was the most she had spoken all month!  
  
"You're welcome. And tell us if the Gryffindors bother you. We'd love to have a reason to make their lives miserable." Said Riddle with a semi-evil glint in his eyes.  
  
She looked at him strangely then shook her head in silent amusement, a smile creeping onto her face for the first time in a LONG time.  
  
Malfoy and Riddle looked surprised. Neither one had ever seen the blue haired girl smile at all. Even at the funniest things that happened around her. She would just look on blankly most of the time. Though they had to admit, she was really pretty when she smiled. Even if it was a really small one.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but if they annoy me, I'll take care of them myself. I'm no weakling, no matter what I look like." She picked up her back-pack, and slung it over her shoulder, "See you 'round." And with that she left the two in wonderment.  
  
Ok people. I started this story a while ago but didn't want to post it till I had a fair bit written out in advance so the updates can come quickly. Tell me what you think Good? Bad? Toilet trash? Excellent? Let me know! Please R+R!!!  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

-Blue on Black-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be writing actual books or episodes not fan-fictions.   
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
It was lunchtime, and Ami had skipped breakfast, but as usual, she was not hungry. She went up to her dormitory, and dropped her book bag on her bed, before picking up a blue compact, and watch, and walking back down the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room, with comfortable chairs and desks neatly laid out around the room. There were a few couches around the fire and lots of bookshelves on the walls. It looked more like a study room than anything else, but it was still very homey.  
  
Having had enough of books for that afternoon, she left the common room and slowly walked down the stairs leading to the Entrance hall. As she was walking outside, she didn't realize the two pairs of eyes had seen her leaving.  
  
"Its lunch isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Riddle answered just as baffled  
  
"So where is she heading? Lunch is in there."  
  
"Dunno. She's probably not hungry. Let's go eat, and torment some muggle loving fools. The new standard's been set." Smirked Tom  
  
A laughing Malfoy followed.  
  
Ami sat down by the lake, hidden from view of the castle by the oak tree she was leaning against. Snapping the compact open it turned out to be a small computer-like object, made of blue topaz, sapphire, and diamond. The basic frame and wiring were made of a special water and ice resistant metal found only on Mercury.  
  
Her fingers glided smoothly across the keypad as she opened her system search and did her daily check for her friends' energy signals, and any Nega-energy building up. Sadly there was no trace of her friends, but the good news was that the Nega-verse was still trapped, and unable to escape.  
  
"Sigh When are they going to come back?" she whispered to the wind. As if feeling her sorrow, one of the snow covered branches of the oak tree behind her, bent down until it was level with her. It shook the snow off like a wet dog, and slowly blossoms formed on it branches, attracting her pet from the Owlery. Unlike everyone else at school, she did not have an owl. She had very unique animal that no other person in the world had.  
  
An Ice Phoenix.  
  
He was very loyal to her, and never listened to any other person unless she specifically told him to... in Mercrian of course. "Hello Indivar"  
  
'My princess, your sorrow is immense. What ails thee?' Asked the Phoenix telepathically.  
  
Smiling softly, she stroked his cotton-soft feathers, "I'm just a little lonely... that's all Indivar."  
  
'It must be more than what you speak of, my future Queen. Thy heart is crying and thy mind is keeping it well hidden. You are in pain. Might this be of reason with the betrayal of his lordship General Zoicite?'  
  
Looking out over the shimmering lake, tears slowly formed in her eyes, though she refused to allow them to fall. "I- I don't know Indivar. I. I just don't think I can trust people like I used to."  
  
'Tis understandable... but thy heart is thy soul. Never cut yourself off from its wisdom and the happiness it brings'  
  
"It may bring the happiness, but it blinds the eye. Besides, the happiness is ALWAYS short lived."  
  
'Don't be so sure my princess, for good things appear in the most unexpected of times...'  
  
It was getting dark before Ami began to head inside but she could care less. She heard some people coming up from the dungeon but ignored them. She could see most going into the great hall, and dodged through them, cutting in front of a few people. Finally managing to get to the staircase, but missing that the people she cut in front of were the only two people who would care that she was skipping a second meal.  
  
"Where's she going now? It's dinner, and she didn't have lunch." Asked Malfoy,  
  
"I don't know. But she does seem slightly pale doesn't she."  
  
"Yeah, and thin too. Ok yes she is slim, but she's getting a little bony."  
  
"Do you recall seeing her in the great hall at all since... the incident?"  
  
"..." There was silence as both stood, their large group stopping too.  
  
"What's up with you guys? Come on there is food just waiting to be devoured in there!!!" Exclaimed Goyle as Crabbe nodded eagerly beside him.  
  
"Yeah... go ahead, we'll be there in a minuet." said Malfoy, brushing them off.  
  
"Alright. Hurry up though." once their group had entered the hall, Malfoy, and Riddle turned and headed up the stairs, after the blue haired Ravenclaw.  
  
It took them a while, but they eventually found her walking out of an empty classroom, and into the girls' bathroom opposite it.  
  
"Great. We can't go into the girls bathroom... what now?" asked Lucius, turning to his most trusted friend  
  
Pausing for a moment, Tom looked around, "Let's see if she left anything in there. She didn't come out with anything that's for sure."  
  
"Yeah you're right! Like always." and they walked into the classroom, noticing that she had pushed a few desks together and had a Care of Magical Creatures assignment spread out over them. Her bag was sitting on the floor half open, revealing a pile of parchment and a few blue objects.  
  
"Aren't I happy I didn't take that subject!" said Riddle in a calm yet amused voice.  
  
"Yes it is a lot for just one assignment...unless it's more than one," mumbled Lucius, referring to what looked to be at least a 10 ft long essay.  
  
Just then Ami walked back in, and almost screamed in shock, not expecting anyone to be there, "Ahh! Oh my goodness! Don't scare me like that!" she had a hand clutching her heart.  
  
"What's so scary about us?" asked Riddle, amused.  
  
"Oh NOTHING!" she grumbled, "Aside from the fact that I didn't think anyone would care to follow me." she sat back down grumbling incoherent words. She picked up one of the open books, and read a little before she put it back down and continued writing, one hand still clutching her heart as she tried to get her breathing back to normal and her heart rate down.  
  
Malfoy and Riddle chuckled at her sarcasm but didn't say anything. Malfoy just walked over and leaned over her shoulder, reading what she was writing, while Riddle took a seat on the edge of the desk beside her.  
  
After 5 minuets of silence she got frustrated. Throwing her quill down she looked up at them, "Can I help you two with something, or are you just trying to annoy me?"  
  
"Feisty." laughed Riddle, but when he saw her getting angrier, he stopped laughing, though Malfoy kept going.  
  
"Are you quite finished or are you deliberately trying to sink to the level of those Gryffindors?"  
  
"Ouch. We weren't doing anything of the sort. Honest." laughed Malfoy. If he were trying any harder to look innocent, a halo would have appeared above his head.  
  
"Yes, we were just curious as to why you skipped lunch, and now your not going down to dinner..." added Riddle, though his comment was said a little more seriously.  
  
"Oh how observant of you." Ami mumbled, not expecting them to hear her, but they did...  
  
"Huh? Are you like on that time of month? Cause you're really snappy today." grinned Malfoy.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Ami tried to ignore them as she went back to her assignment. She remained silent.  
  
"Hellooooo? You alive in there?" Malfoy waved his hand in front of her face and she was seriously getting pissed off.  
  
The deep calming breathing wasn't working very well, and she was slowly getting madder as the light snowing outside was slowly turning into a blizzard.  
  
"Lucius." came Riddle's voice. For some odd reason, the voice calmed her down a little too. 'Weird' she thought,  
  
"Oops. Sorry" mumbled Malfoy. Silence fell over the room as Malfoy berated himself quietly, Ami worked on her assignment, and Riddle observed her intently. Suddenly, a loud grumble was heard, followed by Lucius' face turning red, "Heh, I guess I'm really hungry. Can we go eat?"  
  
"By all means, go right ahead. Nothing's stopping you... Either of you." said Ami, not stopping her work.  
  
"You are." stated Riddle matter-of-factly.  
  
"How so?" she questioned, looking up at them, or mainly, Riddle. "It's not like I've put a locking charm on the door, or even asked you to stay." she said  
  
"Awe. Don't you want our company?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"I never said that either. It's nice to have someone to talk to. But if you're hungry then by all means go down and eat. I won't stop you." she motioned to the door but neither moved.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me Riddle? I'm not hungry so I'm not eating."  
  
"But you didn't have lunch." he answered surprised.  
  
"So? I wasn't hungry then either. Riddle, I've been without food for longer than this, and no, I'm not anorexic, I'm just not hungry." she shrugged.  
  
Getting a sad contemplative look in his eyes, he looked her over and noticed that yes indeed, she was looking thinner. MUCH thinner. "When was the last time you ate Ami?" he questioned  
  
Shock. That was all that registered. It wasn't the fact that he could read her like an open book, and it wasn't that his hand had reached up and sat comfortably on her shoulder. It was the fact that this was the first time since the sorting, that any student had called her by her real name. Perhaps it was because of her shock, that she had answered truthfully "Two days ago breakfast." She mumbled. Instantly realizing what she had done, she clamped a hand to her mouth, and looked down, picking up her quill and beginning to write furiously.  
  
OK this morning he could handle, yesterday night... maybe, but TWO-DAYS- ago, at BREAKFAST!!! That was like 8 meals ago. His eyes got large, as did Malloy's. "T-t-two days ago?!" he exclaimed softly.  
  
Sighing, Ami nodded. No point in trying to cover it up. The truth was out about her eating habits. "Yeah... Like I said, I'm not hungry. I don't eat when I'm not hungry."  
  
Snapping out of his shock, Riddle spun Ami around, and took a good look at her. Yep she was definitely telling the truth. "You're coming with us, and you're eating something now. NO buts. I don't take no for an answer."  
  
"But my work..."  
  
"Finish it later, you need to eat. You are GOING to eat. Whether you want to or not. This is not healthy. How long have you been skipping this many meals for?"  
  
Looking down sadly, she held up 4 fingers, "four weeks."  
  
"Since just before Christmas. The day before Christmas eve this started?" asked Malfoy whom had been quiet for a while, just listening.  
  
She nodded, "I'm sick of them... of Hog warts... of all this bullshit... I don't need it. If I could, I'd go home right now, and I don't mean to Derrick and Nicole Anderson." she sucked in air quickly, 'Note to self, keep mouth in check when Riddle is around!'  
  
"Ami..." growled Malfoy, "You're coming and that's that." he continued, picking up her bag and plonking it on the table, "pack this up and come on." he wasn't mad at her, but at the people that made her like this... Especially those shit-for-brains Gryffindors. "And your sitting at the Slytherin table too."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts." Riddle stated, cutting her protests off, "You're sitting between me and Lucius. If anyone gives you a hard time, they'll have to answer to us." smiled Riddle. He really felt bad about how she was treated around here, and she was really a nice girl. He knew, if she wanted to, she could look really beautiful. But first she needed to get some food in her.  
  
Sighing deeply, she nodded, and slowly, began to pack away her books and parchment although as usual, she never took off her –unneeded- glasses.  
  
Malfoy, being impatient as always, began to pace back and forward, as he waited, while Riddle helped her by rolling up her parchment. Finally, she swung her bag onto her back. "Done." she said softly. (This has all happened in about twenty minuets)  
  
Standing up, she followed Riddle to the door, as Malfoy fell in step beside her. Silently she was praying for an escape route but with one of them on either side of her, that wasn't likely going to happen.  
  
As they arrived in the entrance hall, Ami took a deep breath, before stepping in...  
  
The hall fell silent as the two most wanted guys in Slytherin walked in with the 'freak' of the 4th years. Whispers flew around and quickly; a low murmur filled the hall. Shaking his head in irritancy, Riddle took Ami's arm in his hand and led her to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Ignore them," mumbled Malfoy, when he noticed Ami's hesitance. He took her other arm gently, and they sat her down between them.  
  
"What are YOU doing at the Slytherin table freak?" asked Crabbe snidely  
  
"She's with us Crabbe. If you have a problem with it, then I'll gladly help you DEAL with It.," the threat was clearly outlined in Riddle's voice,  
  
"Besides, she earned our respect the day she started taking on Gryffindor. You should be praising her not insulting her." Malfoy continued, this time coming close to laughing, but settling for a smug grin instead.  
  
"Hey girl. If you earned those two dumb-asses respect, then you've got mine," grinned an ebony haired girl sitting across from her. Her aqua eyes gave her an exotic beauty, but her slim face and set jaw gave an image of arrogance, " I'm Britony Greenbax. Friends call me Tony or Brit." she looked thoughtful for a moment, "I never did catch your real name though..."  
  
"Ami. Ami Anderson." she said quietly.  
  
"Girl, speak up. Don't be so damn shy. Listen if dumb and dumber over there give you any trouble, just tell me. I'll deal with 'em." she giggled, referring to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Hey! Lay off Tony!" whined Goyle.  
  
"Make me!" and they continued to squabble  
  
"Ignore that. That's norm-" Malfoy began to speak but was cut off as a voice called out from the Gryffindor table,  
  
"And we thought Slytherin could sink no lower! Now you're with the freak?!!" she could feel the empathy of anger building up within Malfoy and Riddle but didn't know why. She did know who said that however. It was Black.  
  
She saw Malfoy's fist clench, as did Riddles, so to stop any kind of brawl she shook her head and stood up. Instantly 6 voices said the same question,  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Malfoy, Riddle, Greenbax, Crabbe, Goyle, and surprisingly, Snape.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment. Just need to do something." she walked across the noiseless hall swiftly, and up in between Hufflepuff table and the Gryffindor one, right behind Potter, Lupin, Black and Pettigrew. Her eyes filled with an angry glint that looked almost evil... but not quite.  
  
"Yes freak?" asked Black smugly  
  
"Ok firstly, it's Anderson to you Black. Not freak... unless your small vocabulary limit's you to one syllable words." she paused when she noticed his blank look, "my point is made." she heard soft laughter behind her, "Secondly, you should think before you act Marauder."  
  
"And why the hell should I?" he grinned  
  
"Because things such as these are liable to happen if you don't." and all of a sudden, a bucket appeared above Black, and dumped some sort of potion on him. Seconds later he turned neon pink, and his hair turned bright purple. "Now who's the freak?" she asked maliciously before a foul smell filled the room and another bucket appeared, this time dumping a sloppy brown substance, that was causing the odor (gee, now I wonder what that was?). "And that was payback for trying, please note, I said TRYING to pull that stupid door prank on me last night." she shot him one of her worst death glares before taking a step back and pinching her nose, "Argh! I knew Gryffindors were filthy but this is ridiculous. It's called a shower Black. Learn to use It." she smirked  
  
"Hey! He does shower!" yelled three different Gryffindor girls at the same time  
  
"Yes And I'm sure you would know that... However I mean a shower where water is what washes you, not thestral.... droppings..." she indicated the bucket still hovering above Black, and then she turned and walked back to the Slytherin table who were almost falling out of their seats with laughter.  
  
But before she sat down she called out one last thing, "Oh and Black! If you think that being kind to someone makes them low, then you have some serious moral issues." and she sat down calmly and spoke softer with a sigh, "Ok done." and she started serving herself some food. By now, most of the hall was laughing, and others just shook their heads in amusement as she began to eat graciously from her plate.  
  
"Th-THAT WAS HILARIOUS!!!" laughed out Britony, clutching the stitch in her side  
  
"Maybe you're not so bad Anderson." smirked Bulstrode  
  
"Gee thanks." she said sarcastically  
  
"Quit raising the standard Ami!" laughed Malfoy  
  
She looked at him with an adorable puzzled face, "What standard?" she asked, cocking her head to the side cutely  
  
"The standard of how bad we can insult Gryffindors." smirked Riddle, before he put a fork-full of mashed potatoes in his mouth  
  
"Oh... that's ok then...I think..."  
  
Time Passes  
  
Things had been looking up for Ami since Malfoy and Riddle offered her their friendship. Though the Gryffindors hated her even more now, they dared not do anything or fear the wrath of Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy, the two most gifted and dangerous students in the school. And because of the friendlier environment, Ami was slowly, bit by bit, coming out the shell she had put herself in.  
  
The year had gone by relatively fast, and now, it was during the last exam of the year that it happened. Ami had finished her transfiguration exam as her Professor winked at her behind his sparkling half moon glasses and held a finger to his lips as she dropped her quill onto the desk and leaned back, stretching. Though her face presented a happy and peaceful facade, she a feeling of foreboding in the pit of her stomach that would just NOT go away. It felt like a volcano in her. Building and building until it got to big and would erupt. And 'erupt' it did, making the blue haired girl wince visibly ouch! I hate it when that happens. She had to refrain from grumbling out loud.  
  
Dumbledore noticed her uneasiness and got up, walking to her, "Miss Anderson, are you ok?" he whispered once he had reached her desk.  
  
"No. Not really... What's the time sir?" she whispered back  
  
"It is..." he stopped and looked out at the brightly shining sun outside, measuring its position, "It is roughly around 1:45 in the afternoon."  
  
"Oh ok..." she mumbled wincing again  
  
"Miss Anderson, maybe you should go out and get a drink of water, and some fresh air. You don't look too well."  
  
Nodding slowly she packed away her ink and quill, handing the test to the Transfiguration professor. She got up and left swiftly, heading to the Ravenclaw wing and depositing her bag there, before walking into the bathrooms and taking off her overly thick glasses, splashing her face with the coldish water and drying it. She took a good look at herself in the mirror and staring straight back at her was the same face she used to see on Mercury. Back when she did not feel a need to hide her true self from the world. Her ocean blue eyes stood out beautifully on her ivory skin, and her beautiful blue hair that, she had just let out of the bun, gave her the look of rare beauty. It reach just below her bottom  
  
Sighing sadly, she took the hair tie, and pulled her hair back into her usual style these days (That's a moderately tight and secure bun), before putting back on the unnecessarily large and ugly glasses. Now taking a look at herself again, she saw what looked to be a dorky nerd-like person, with huge geeky looking glasses and weird blue hair that looked short and ugly. Yep. Now she knew where she got the name, 'The Freak'. "sigh Oh well. If others can't like me for my personality, then why would they like me for my looks. I guess the Slytherins really are nicer people to their friends than Gryffindors..." she mumbled, before turning the running tap off and exiting the bathroom.  
  
Thank Serenity for Tom and Lucius. Things would have only gotten worse without them... she walked into the entrance hall and was about to enter the Great hall when a last gut wrenching pain hit her stomach and she keeled over in pain. She moved into the shadows and out of site, still clutching her gut in pain. What the hell?! This has never happened to me before! Only when...oh no her mind went into turmoil as her she recalled that the last time she had gotten this sort of thing, was seconds before she got the vision of the moon kingdom being attacked... (aka, seconds before a tragedy was made known)  
  
"Oh no." she moaned out loud as a second pain jabbed at her gut, just as strong as the first, making her want to tip out her insides. Her knees gave out and she collapsed in the corner of the hall eyes clenched shut in pain. She didn't notice when a large group of people surrounded her and watched, not wanting to do anything incase they would be blamed for her state. When she finally realized she was being watched, she tried to stand. But the pain only got worse and worse, until tears began to fall from her eyes, involuntarily. To hide them, she buried her head in her knees, and because of this she didn't notice the four boys coming to the front of the crowd, but what she was more worried about right now, was the wound that started to bleed in her gut. Though the blood was coming out slow, it was swiftly quickening. Oh no! What's going on?! I haven't even been near a sharp object in 10 days! And I've never been hurt there! Her mind was panicking when all of a sudden a bright flash filled her mind and she began to see many images.  
  
#(FLASH)#  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were walking through the park, arms linked, and looking quite content.  
  
#(FLASH)#  
  
A mob of muggle were beating Mr. Anderson to the ground as some more men held his wife's hands and legs, while they took turns raping her.  
  
#(FLASH)#  
  
The vision broke off quickly, leaving her with a violent headache.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here? Do my eyes deceive me, or has the freak finally gotten what's coming to her?" asked Black in a highly amused tone.  
  
"Sirus that's not funny! She could be really hurt!" was all she heard before she was pulled back into her minds eye.  
  
#(FLASH)#  
  
She saw the gleam of a knife, as a man stabbed her father through he chest 20 times over, and a group of 30 or so people, watched him. Most were laughing and if they weren't, then they probably were raping her mum. The same man stepped back and went over to her now battered, bruised, and violated mother, before pulling off his pants and pushing the man whom had just emptied his load into her, out of the way.  
  
She saw her mum take a deep breath and was about to scream when a dick was shoved into her mouth and down her throat. She heard the guy moan, If you know what's good for you witch, you'll suck nice and long on this, he thrust his stiff prick deeper into her mothers throat, and Ami saw her mum's jaw clench as she bit down on the man's staff. Naughty girl. grinned the man, But I said SUCK! and he roughly grabbed her hair.  
  
#(FLASH)#  
  
A different man was now having his way with the Woman near death. I've had enough of this. We've all had a turn. and with that, the man took the same knife out and cut a slice along her stomach and then carved a wolf into her palm. Then they straightened out their clothes and left her to die.  
  
#(FLASH)#  
  
Once again she came back just in time to here Black's harshest words yet towards her. "-So Alyssa? Who gives a damn about Freak? She can die for all I care-" but he stopped abruptly as he noticed a shiny liquid drip onto the floor beside the balled up girl, "What the?" again he stopped but this time was because Ami's head had snapped up to look at him. He wouldn't have cared except for the fact that he saw she was crying. The freak never cried!  
  
"Glad you feel that way Black." she mumbled but everyone heard the pain in her voice.  
  
"Anderson what?" asked Crabbe, popping his head into the crowd. "What's going on here?"  
  
No one said anything because truthfully, no one knew.  
  
Finally getting up enough strength, Ami looked over to the boy who once caused her so much pain, "Nothing's going on." she stated firmly as she saw the circle part for Tom and Lucius  
  
"I wouldn't call this nothing Ames." stated Lucius matter-of-factly.  
  
"One of my visions just got a little too real..." she sighed as she slowly got to her feet and looked down. One large gasp was heard in unison from the crowd as Ami brought a finger covered in some sort of red substance, to her lips, "Way too real." she stated when she tasted the familiar metallic- ness, of blood.  
  
"Holy shit! Ami!" exclaimed Tom running to her side just before she fainted from blood loss, and fell into his arms. Blood began to seep onto his robes but Tom couldn't care less. "Who the fuck DID THIS?!!!" he yelled angrily as Malfoy growled while holding her wrist in his hand, checking for a pulse.  
  
"She's ok. Just fainted, but she's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to the hospital wing and fast."  
  
"I swear on my life, if I find out who did this to her, then may the gods have mercy on you, because I sure as hell wont!" his voice sent unpleasant shivers down everyone's spines. For some unknown reason, Tom's eye's flickered a red color before he looked back down at Ami and it vanished.  
  
Tom picked Ami up princess style and began walking towards the hospital wing, cradling her close to him in hopes of giving her cooling body some warmth.  
  
Upon arrival, an old nurse came rushing out towards them in a panic, "What happened? When did this happen? Is she ok? Who did this? How did this-"  
  
"Not now Madame Shields! Ami needs your help!" Tom growled as he gently placed her down on the bed.  
  
"Oh, quite right, quite right." she mumbled walking back into her office and coming out with her wand. She said a few different spells and Ami's wounds closed themselves right on up.  
  
Both boys let out a sigh of relief, but their worries were not over yet, "Boys. Don't relax just yet... just how much blood did she lose?" Asked the Matron  
  
Both boys paled considerably. They had grown quite attached to their shy but witty friend. "Quite a bit." Lucius informed the matron.  
  
"Oh dear me... and I don't know her blood type..." shaking her head. She swooped down to the puddle of blood at the side of the bed and made a needle appear out of thin air. She sucked up a considerable amount of blood into the needle and stood back up. "This wont take long. Could one of you go get professor Dippet for me. He'll want to know what's going on."  
  
"Ok. I'll go." announced Malfoy before he jogged out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Tom pulled up a chair and sat beside Ami's bed as her shallow breaths lengthened and her pained face eased. He noticed her glasses were still on her face, so he gently took them off and placed them on the bedside table. Looking back, he had a near heart attack. "Hey you scared me." grinned Riddle brushing a few strands from her eyes as she sat up a little. He hadn't noticed it before but her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue he'd ever seen. Why she hid behind the weird glasses was beyond him, but she was a very beautiful girl, inside and out.  
  
Ami managed to form her lips into a weak smile, "Don't let the Gryffindors hear you saying that. They may start calling you a freak too," she stated, bitterly recalling Black's harsh words.  
  
"If they even tried, I'd hurt 'em. Ami, who did this to you?!" he growled placing a hand where the wound on her stomach had been just moments ago.  
  
"No one Tom. I already told you. A vision of mine got a little out of hand, and what I saw was sorta inflicted on me..."  
  
"You get visions?" asked a stumped Tom looking at her in a funny way.  
  
"Yeah..." she mumbled, "But I never normally get them unless I'm dreaming. On the RARE occasion that I get one like this..." she drifted off as a dull pain began in her head  
  
"Yes? What happens? is this normal?" he asked worried at her hesitation  
  
"No. This is not normal. I couldn't control what I saw." she snapped, as tears formed in her eyes again.  
  
"Ami, what did you see?" he asked getting up and sitting next to her on the bed, and pulling her into a loose hug, offering her some comfort, as Lucius and Professor Dippet stepped through the door. Ami hadn't seen them so Tom held a finger to his lips telling them to be silent as Ami began her tale.  
  
"My- my mum and dad... they well were attacked by a big group of muggls. I saw them kill my father then... they raped my mum before slashing her stomach and cutting a wolf into her palm. They left her to bleed to death..." Ami said in a shaky voice. She tried hard to hold the tears back, but was quickly losing the battle.  
  
Tom growled. He was no stranger to the mistreatment muggles gave, but this was stepping over the line. Hurting him was ok.... but Ami had never done anything wrong in her life, "I'm sorry Ami..." he mumbled tightening the hug trying to help her stop the tears. " I guess all muggles are the same..." he paused a little before continuing, "Do you know if it was past, present or a future premonition?" he asked gently as Malfoy and the headmaster came forward slowly, in complete shock.  
  
"I- I don't know." she sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to the only apparent source of comfort she had.  
  
"Shhh... it's ok, don't cry, it'll be alright don't worry." he whispered into her ear softly.  
  
"Ms Anderson... I think I can answer that question for you...when you had this... vision... it was around 2 o'clock yes?"  
  
"Sniff yes...Sniff"  
  
"Then it was... I don't know how to soften this any further, but it was a vision of the present... Your parents were killed at 1:59 Thursday afternoon, at Little Whining Park... I'm sorry Miss Anderson, but it wasn't a completely random muggle gang event. It could have happened to anyone with magical blood. The gang responsible somehow know who's a witch or wizard and who's not..." he tried in vein to ease the blow of the news.  
  
Ami froze. This had to be some sort of nightmare. It couldn't be real. She couldn't have lost another two parents. This had to be a bad dream. A nightmare. She was going to wake up any minuet now... any minuet..."This can't be real..." she whispered trying to assure herself that this was all a dream.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Anderson... but this is a reality." sighed Professor Dippet, producing a piece of parchment covered in writing. Ami shakily took it from him and began to read it out loud  
  
"To whom ever this may concern...  
Earlier this afternoon two magic users, a wizard and a witch, were found dead at Little Whining Park. The cause of death to Mr. Derrick Anderson was obvious multiple stabbings in the chest. The cause of death to his wife Nicole Anderson, was blood loss and internal bleeding. There are signs of rape on both of the victims' bodies and both bare the symbol of a known muggle gang in the area. All witches and wizards are advised extreme caution for if these muggles catch one with magical blood, they are ruthless. Time of deaths: 1:59pm  
  
Ministry of Magic Health department official notice."  
  
"Damn Ames! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Lucius as he went over and gave her a tight squeeze. He normally wasn't one for getting all-emotional but it wasn't every day that your friend's parents were brutally murdered by filthy muggles.  
  
"Professor Dippet... A word?" asked Madame Shields motioning to the door.  
  
"What is it Sylvia?" asked Professor Dippet  
  
"It's Miss Anderson's blood Professor... I think you should see this..." she walked into the office and stood over the brewing potion. "Professor, I do not think Miss Anderson is entirely human..." she said as she scooped a ladle full of the potion and dropped it into a cup, followed by two drops of blood.  
  
There was a puff of smoke and the once clear potion turned yellow before silver and metallic blue swirls also appeared, "What on Earth? Sylvia... explain please?"  
  
"Well Professor... See the potion is a majority of yellow? Well that means the blood type is O and because the yellow is dark, that makes it O negative..."  
  
"What's the problem then?"  
  
"Well professor... these swirls shouldn't be there."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"See, this potion shows you not only which blood type a person has but it separates the different particles." she paused and pulled out a thick leather bound book, "You see these silver swirls?" she asked pointing to the visible silver in the yellow.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well if this book is correct, then silver is the color of Unicorn blood yes?"  
  
"So she has unicorn blood in her?"  
  
"In a way. It is part of her... and you see these metallic blue swirls?"  
  
"Yes I see them too."  
  
"Well... if you look back here, metallic blue is the color of the blood of an ice phoenix."  
  
"So you are saying?"  
  
"Ms Anderson is not as human as we thought. I'm not sure her body will accept just O negative blood... And on top of that, it is a very rare blood type. It will be hard to find a volunteer for a transfusion..."  
  
"Will her body accept the blood though?" asked Dippet quite worried.  
  
"It is a fifty, fifty chance."  
  
"Then we must take it... Now I will ask Riddle and Malfoy if they know of anyone with that blood type..." said a near frantic professor. When he walked back to Ami's bed he found her sound asleep, with her head resting on Riddle's shoulder and his arms still around her in a loose hug. "Is she ok?"  
  
"Yeah she just fell asleep." said Tom softly.  
  
"Very well... I need to ask you two, if either of you know of anyone with O negative blood, that is willing to give some to Miss Anderson?"  
  
Before Malfoy could say anything, Tom spoke up, "I do. I have O negative blood. I'll give some to Ami if it'll help."  
  
"That's great. Ok Mr. Malfoy, can you go to your current class and tell your teacher that Mr. Riddle and Miss Anderson wont be attending... and will not be attending classes for the next 2 days... Blood donors tend to be exhausted after the transfusion." nodding, Malfoy gave a half smile to his friend, and then jogged out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Mr. Riddle, you will need to lay down on this bed next to Miss Anderson so we may begin the transfusion immediately." ordered Madame Shields as a second bed appeared right next to Ami's one, not even a millimeter's gap between the two.  
  
Nodding slowly, Tom moved Ami slowly from his hold and lay her down as if she were the most fragile thing on earth. He then lay down beside her, on the second bed waiting for the matron, whilst she connected the tube and needles between them. She then used a spell that began to extract blood from his right arm, passing it through the tube, and into Ami's left one.  
  
Tom watched Ami closely. He could see a little color returning to her ivory skin. In fact he could see a faint pink hue in her cheeks, but it vanished just a quickly as it came. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes as the loss of blood began to make him tired. This was helping Ami, he reminded himself... this would keep her alive...  
  
Alright people! I want fifteen reviews before I post next chapter. That shouldn't be too hard. I need to know if the story is good enough to continue. So RR and tell me what you think. I accept constructive criticism but flames will either be ignored or retaliated against.Giggles Hopefully that wont be necessary. Till next time!  
  
CHERRY 


	3. Chapter Three

-Blue on Black-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be writing actual books or episodes not fan-fictions. ^_^  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Ami awoke to a throbbing headache and a small pain in her left arm. As soon as her eyes fluttered open, she noticed three things. One: It was dark outside. Two: there was a bed right next to hers. And Three: a Large figure lay asleep on said bed.  
  
Groaning aloud she sat up slowly, careful not to move too quickly, to avoid worsening the headache.  
  
"Ah good! You're awake! Drink this." said the matron, as she bustled over with a cup filled with some sort of potion in it. Ami drank it down and pleasantly realized that it tasted much like strawberries even if it stung her throat. She was handed a glass of water afterwards and a chunk of chocolate. "I know you are thirsty so drink this then eat the chocolate. It will give you enough energy until dinner is sent up. I don't want you going anywhere for the next two days. You are still quite weak from the blood loss and transfusion."  
  
Ami nodded slowly, a little confused, "Transfusion? When did I have a transfusion?" she asked as she nibbled on the chocolate.  
  
"Oh a few hours ago now. You would have died if Mr. Riddle had not agreed to give you some of his blood. You owe him your life." Sighed the nurse before going out of the double doors, probably to the kitchens to fetch them some food.  
  
Ami lay back down, this time turning over to look closer at the boy in the bed beside her. She shifted closer so she could look at him properly.  
  
He lay in peaceful slumber, breaths deep and even, and lips slightly parted. He did not snore surprisingly, and as she looked him over, she began to realize exactly why he was considered one of the cutest guys in the whole school. His midnight black hair tumbled messily, framing his face handsomely, which was touched with a hint of boyishness, from his sleeping state. His well-chiseled face was at peace in his resting state. His body was obviously firm and well built but completely relaxed at the moment. He had largish hands, and broad shoulders. Ami knew she barely came up to his neck though she was not in the 'short department'.  
  
Rolling onto her back she felt her hair that was still in the bun, press in uncomfortably. Groaning out loud, Ami rolled onto her stomach and turned her head to watch Tom sleep. Before she could drift off, the double door to the hospital wing open, and thinking it was Madame Shields with dinner for her grumbling stomach, she sat up and noticed that it was not the physique of a woman but the outline of 4 men and two women.  
  
They must have been some of the Slytherins with Malfoy, coming to check on Tom and her. Her shoulders slumped and she lay back. She was too lazy to pull her glasses back on, so she decided to pretend that she could not see them properly as she closed her eyes again, listening to the footsteps getting louder.  
  
"Ah... um hi Anderson." Said a voice she couldn't quite place.  
  
Her eye's snapped open and she looked over to the speaker. She couldn't quite see any faces from the dark, "Who are you?" she spoke softly, throat still sore from the potion earlier. Slowly, she shifted into a half sitting- half laying position.  
  
"It's me. Alyssa Archer. We came to check on you, see if you were ok..."  
  
"Archer? You're a Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yeah...that's right."  
  
"Well as you can see, I'm getting better. You can leave now... If you're a Gryffindor then I got a pretty damn good idea who you four are. I don't need the insults... save them till I'm at least out of here." Her voice remained soft though there was now a sharp icy edge to it. She flopped back down, on the bed but winced when she rolled over so her back was to them, and faced her only source of comfort... Tom. Her mind began to backtrack to her visions, and tears started to flow down her cheeks all over again.  
  
"No... Please, we weren't going to insult you Miss Anderson... we just came to ask how you were." Said a male voice she didn't recognize, so she ignored it.  
  
"Yeah Remus is telling the truth... We didn't come here insult you." That one she did identify. Potter. It was James Potter. SO it 'was' the prankster team from Gryffindor.. That meant Pettigrew and Black were here too.  
  
"Come on, please, just talk to us." Evans she recognized the 'superior' tone in her voice.  
  
Groaning inwardly, Ami winced, and rolled back over, "Why do I find your concern a little unbelievable" the annoyance, pain, and scorn were clearly evident in her voice. At her words, all looked down in a little shame. "I thought so." And she rolled back over, noticing that Tom was still asleep.  
  
"I guess that muggle saying is right..." spat out Pettigrew, " Once a freak, always a freak. You'll always be a freaky bitch. Go back to your Slytherin shit headed friends. "  
  
Ami snapped around and looked at them all, both her hands in tight fists, "You have no right." Her voice was almost inaudible but they heard her still, "You have absolutely no right..." it was a little louder, "to say ANYTHING about me. You don't even know me and everyone makes their stupid little assumptions. Get. Out." She gritted, out  
  
"What-?" began Potter  
  
"Get the fuck out!" her tears continued to flow but her voice was sharper than Saturn's silence glaive, and colder than a winter on Mercury. Angrier than a pissed off Mars (Who's temper scares us all ^_^;;) and sadder than anyone could ever imagine. Yep, Ami was slowly but surely working herself into a downright explosive rage, and Gods help the poor soul who pushed her just that little bit too far, "I don't need this bull shit! If you ever come near me EVER again, I swear on my mother and father's graves, I will kill you Pettigrew. You have NO FUCKING RIGHT!!" (You go girl!^_^)  
  
This had absolutely stunned the group. It was known that Anderson NEVER swore... ever. And she had implied her parents were dead... but it was also known that Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were alive...  
  
"Ami... wha-"  
  
"It's Anderson to you Potter."  
  
"Ok... Anderson, what's gotten into you? You never swear... and your parents aren't dead."  
  
"Show's how much you know Potter." A new voice had joined the conversation. It sounded sleepy and dry. Tom was awake.  
  
Ami turned and a brief, pain-filled smile reached her lips, (Tears are still going here... Hey give her a break, she almost died, and both her parents are dead... again!) And she hugged him, moving away from the Gryffindors at the edge of her bed, and onto his, as Riddle's arms came up around her shoulders protectively.  
  
"Riddle." Growled Black, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think Black? Someone with O negative blood had to give Ami some. It's a little thing called a transfusion." This had needless to say, surprised the Gryffindors.  
  
"Why would you?" asked Pettigrew again.  
  
"Because unlike SOME people... I actually give a damn if Ami lives or dies." He hissed testily. He was still tired, and now he was getting hungry. This was not doing any good for his mood.  
  
"Hey we give a damn!" protested Lily Evans.  
  
"Sure you do." Said Ami bitterly, looking particularly at the figure with the apparently long hair, pulled back in a ponytail. (If you haven't guessed, that's Sirus).  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry I said that." Black held his hands out in defense, "I was still pissed about the whole pink, purple and shit in a bucket thing."  
  
OK that lifted Riddles mood. Remembering what Ami had done to the Gryffindor.  
  
"Just leave!" she exclaimed, "You came, I'm fine, now leave!" she continued, as she sniffed, rubbing at her cheeks furiously.  
  
Nodding slowly, the group moved back, and walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
Once they had gone, Ami buried her head in Tom's chest, still hugging him. Tom smiled faintly, and squeezed her a little as a comforting gesture. "You feeling better?" he asked gently. He felt her nod before looking up at him,  
  
"Yes, a lot better, but I'm still a little sore..." she trailed off slightly before beginning again, "Madame Shields told me that you saved me. Thank you so much Tom. I owe you everything. My life included." She whispered softly, voice, though still sad, was full of gratitude and sincerity  
  
"Anytime Ami. I'd do it again if it would keep you safe." He had the biggest urge to lean down and kiss her parted lips. They were so close... so alluring... so-  
  
"Ah good you're up too Mr. Riddle! Splendid... Well here are your dinners... eat up, I expect you two are famished!" smiled the Matron, walking into the room followed by 4 house-elves carrying two plates full of food, pumpkin juice + goblets, and a tray of refillable food in case they wanted more.  
  
"Thank you Madame Shields." Ami said, sending a small smile of gratitude to the house-elf handing her a plate. She moved out of Tom's arms reluctantly, already missing the feeling of extra security they gave her, as torches came to life.  
  
"Thanks." Mumbled Tom, coming back to his senses. They ate hungrily but still kept their manners in check...  
  
Once the food was being taken away, Madame Shields returned to her office leaving Tom and Ami the only two people in the room again. Ami sighed and collapsed back on the bed, wincing as pressure was put on her tender flesh.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah... the skin is just tender at the moment."  
  
"Ok... you coming to the game on Saturday?" he asked, changing the subject to avoid depressing thoughts.  
  
"I don't know..." she trailed off, rolling onto her side to face him. "I never usually go... so what's the point of starting now?"  
  
"Cause I asked you to?" Tom grinned, a hopeful glint in his eyes.  
  
"But I never go."  
  
"You're serious? You have got to be the only person I know at this school, that doesn't go to Hogwarts Quidditch matches. Especially the ones between Slytherin and Gryffindor." He noticed the flash of hurt and instantly regretted his words. "Sorry... I was teasing... you don't need it right now... but please come. For me?"  
  
He had that adorable look on his face again and it was quickly cracking Ami's resolve, "I. I. I don't want- Oh all right! Just quit pouting! You could get a girl to do anything you wanted with that look!" she growled playfully as he smirked,  
  
"Anything?" the under lined meaning was quite clear and Ami was shocked but flattered at this,  
  
"Oh get your mind out of the gutter!" she swatted him as her face heated up a little, adding a light pink tinge to her ivory cheeks.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently, "You said anything. I was just merely suggesting one of my favorite pass-times. Which includes a girl, me, and no one else in the room." He looked around innocently again then grinned, "Ah- ha! Just like right now. So what do you think?" he grinned running his fingers down her arm, "All you have to say is yes..."  
  
Ami was blushing even more now, he was being very open about it, something she was not used to and he was indicating that he wouldn't mind doing... 'it' ... with her. No one had ever dared imply that when she was Princess of Mercury and no one had given her a second glance in this life so it had never happened before...  
  
Her musings were cut off as Tom pounced on her and began to tickle her like mad. Her light tinkling laughter rang out in the infirmary and Madame Shields just smiled and shook her head as she watched the two students.  
  
No one noticed as the doors open and close of their own accord.  
  
"Do you yield milady?" grinned Tom as she writhed beneath him, trying to get free.  
  
Between her laughter she managed to choke out one word, "Never!"  
  
"Then I'm afraid more drastic measure must be taken," he laughed as he swung leg over her so he was now straddling her, as he increased his tickling ten fold. "Do you yield?"  
  
Ami was now laughing so hard, that she couldn't form a single syllable. Her cheeks were flushed visibly and her hair was coming out of the bun as she continued to try and get loose.  
  
"Ok you two, that's enough. You're both supposed to be resting not tickling each other to death." Smiled the matron (Gee she's a lot less strict than Pomfrey^_^;)  
  
"Yes Madame." Sighed Tom looking a little put out as he slid off Ami and onto his side next to her. When the matron disappeared back into her office, Tom grinned and leaned up on his elbow to look down at Ami as she tried to regain normal breathing.  
  
"You're evil you know that." She said smiling slightly, still a little out of breath.  
  
"Of course! It comes naturally in Slytherin, or haven't you heard?" he grinned again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah... don't get all cocky on me now." She grumbled as she took down her hair and began to redo it but a hand firmly grasped her wrist and prevented her from continuing. "Mind letting go? I need to redo my hair." She had it fixed up in her right hand; all she needed was the hair band, which was conveniently being held in her left hand. The one that Riddle had gripped.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"But I have to... it's annoying."  
  
"It looks better out... leave it." He said, eyes staying locked on her face.  
  
"But it'll get all knotty and yuck! I have no brush here." She whined, pouting adorably.  
  
"So conjure a brush up... leave it out... It suits you more."  
  
Grumbling a few colorful words Ami let her beautiful hair fall out of her grasp, allowing it to pool behind her on the bed. Tom's breath caught in his throat. This.... was Ami? Wow! Never knew she was so damn... well, beautiful! "Happy?" she grumbled  
  
"Very. You look pretty with your hair down."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How come you leave it up all the time?"  
  
"No one liked me for my personality before. Why should they like me if I'm 'pretty'?"  
  
"Hey us Slytherins did." Tom said defensively, grinning good-naturedly.  
  
"Yeah but do I really need people who have insulted me half my life, asking me out."  
  
"Point taken, but not everyone insulted you," said Tom as Ami lay down beside him and pulled the covers over herself.  
  
"Yeah... but they didn't tease me directly. They either laughed or didn't do anything to stop it." She said sadly.  
  
"Me and Malfoy... you're talking about me and Malfoy... aren't you."  
  
"No I'm talking about the school in general." She sighed closing her eyes, attempting to stop the tears gathering there.  
  
"Truth be told Ames, Me and Malfoy didn't even realize they were insulting you. Not until recently." He said softly, running his fingers through the spread-out-hair that had blown towards him it must be at least long enough to go down to her butt  
  
"Yeah well no one cared enough, then, to notice."  
  
"Cause we didn't know you. We do now though and that's all that counts isn't it?"  
  
Smiling warmly Ami turned to him, "Yeah I guess you are right. Now I'm sleepy. Goodnight." Her smile turned tired as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Come-'ere." Grinned Tom as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled closer, burying his face in her hair.  
  
"Tom what-?" asked a surprised Ami as she was moved so she was right next to Tom on his bed. When she felt him bury his head in her hair, her face gain a light pink hue to it. His hot breath blew straight through the long blue strands, and across the crook of her neck, making her shiver involuntarily.  
  
"I like the smell of your hair." He mumbled as he rested his head beside hers,  
  
"So buy the shampoo... not that hard." She giggled softly when his breath tickled her.  
  
"Ok... later." He grinned as he pulled her closer to him, so his body was brushing up against her side.  
  
"I'm not a teddy bear Tom." Smiled Ami  
  
Tom mumbled something that Ami didn't quite catch.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I said you are now." This made Ami grin. He was half asleep already! So sighing in exasperation she closed her eyes and not twenty seconds later, she was asleep. Because of this she didn't feel the hand that brushed some hair out of her face. The freaky thing was that the hand disappeared at the wrist  
  
"You're so beautiful... and I never saw it. Goodnight Ami... I'm so sorry."  
  
"Come on mate... let's go," whispered a second voice,  
  
"*Sigh* Ok..." Then the hand vanished and seconds later, the door opened and closed of it's own accord again...  
  
~*~*~Time Passes~*~*~  
  
It had been a few weeks since the incident with the visions, and Ami slowly was getting over her parents deaths. Tom was helping her through it a lot, and they grew closer every day. Sometimes Tom would flirt with her and whenever some of their friends pointed this out, both parties would deny any knowledge of such a thing, while going bright red.  
  
However not everything was fine and dandy. As the day's passed, Tom's rage grew against those in the other houses whom began to tease Ami about the incident... he went so far as to challenge Pettigrew to a duel if he said another word to Ami again. As his rage grew, something familiar hit Ami. She realized that Tom, although he didn't know it, had many attributes of a Saturnian male. Protective of friends, not easily angered but once his temper is off, then it would be wise to step aside... these were common traits of the whole Saturnian race!  
  
So one night without his knowledge of course, Ami ran a check on him. All test proved positive. Riddle was only HALF human. His mother was a Terran witch whilst his father was a Saturnian noble. He was the queen's half brother's son to be exact.  
  
This meant certain laws and rules applied to Tom that he didn't even know about. For starters...once he gave his heart away, he would never be able to leave that person. Should his lover die, he would be overtaken by his shadow half.  
  
It was an old cosmic law that one could never slay a Saturnian or their families in fear of great evil making it's way onto the world. It was a seriously taken law, and Shadow warriors, (The name of the overtaken Saturnians) were quite rare, quite deadly, and quite evil. There were seven known shadow warriors imprisoned in the seven rainbow crystals because during a war against the Strognites (a dominating race that live on the planet Strogna...) 3 women and 2 children were killed The three women who died had husbands and out of blind grief and rage, the Saturnian men lost control and turned into shadow warriors. The 2 children that were caught in the crossfire of magic and were killed came from two separate families. Both parents from both families also turned into Shadow warriors.  
  
It had taken half of the Lunarian forces to contain them, and even then, the queen had to use the Imperium Silver crystal's power to trap them safely. At the time, the legendary Sailor Soldiers were not even alive.  
  
Anyway Tom's hatred towards Muggles, and the witches and wizards in the other houses grew steadily... particularly against muggle-borns. Why? It was simple really. His experiences with muggles at the orphanage he was in and what had been happening to Ami had created a flame of hatred in him against those who hurt her. Why you ask? Another simple answer there.  
  
Tom liked Ami... Maybe even loved her... but he was too young to know the true meaning of the word. Lately he had been searching for a way to make them all pay. And he had found one. The Chamber of Secrets. He had found it. Next year... all these people who hurt his Ami would pay severely...  
  
But as for right now... Exams had finished, and most of the Slytherins were hanging around the lake. Gryffindors were sitting on the other side of it but both parties ignored each other... well most of them.  
  
Sirus could hardly keep his eye's off a certain 'geeky looking' girl whom was sitting in between Malfoy and Riddle, currently giggling as Crabbe and Goyle made complete Asses of themselves while they tried to have a muck- around duel. Both looked like turnips and it had only been 2 minuets since the beginning of their match.  
  
"Come on you to. Quit it. You already look like something the cat, or in this case the panther, dragged in," grinned Ami as both boys staggered to their feet.  
  
"She's right you know. You two do look like a wreck. Knock it off before one of you gets seriously injured and we all get in shit." Smirked Malfoy as he leaned against the large willow tree.  
  
Tom snickered but didn't say anything, preferring to pick up another small piece of bread and toss it over everyone's heads, and into the lake, where ducks were gathering.  
  
Shaking her head, Ami leaned her head on Tom's shoulder and closed her eyes. He had become her best and closest friend. She had confided all her secrets in him including the ones about the Silver Millennium. She even told him about his past father's origins and what he was now... He was thoroughly intrigued about Saturn and Ami was only too happy to tell him about it. It's history, it's culture, and it's language. She showed him pictures of his cousin and what she was (Princess Hotaru/ Sailor Saturn) she showed him the pictures saved in her Mercury Computer's everlasting memory. Slowly, his own past memories returned to him.  
  
Tom had definitely begun to act more like a Saturnian. He was much more mysterious but this may not have been very smart, because now more than three quarters of the female population were falling over themselves just to talk to him. Like they were doing right now... "Argh won't they ever get a life?" asked Snape as he broke through the crowd of giggling girls and managed to make it to the others, and sitting down with them.  
  
"They're trying to get 'Mr. Popular's attention." Laughed Britony.  
  
"They got my attention alright. But not in a good way, I assure you." Sighed Tom as he too leaned against the tree, Ami still resting on his shoulder half asleep, though he didn't mind at all.  
  
"They're not as bad as the new official fan club that's started in Ravenclaw... Those girls never shut up!" groaned Ami as her eye's fluttered open in annoyance when about 7 girls walked up to them, smiling flirtatiously and waving Tom over, "Argh, someone yell at them before I do... my head is pounding already."  
  
"Oh can I, can I please!" begged Tony, getting on her knees and doing the whole I'm-so-gonna-hate-you-if-you-don't-let-me, pout.  
  
"Be my guest." Tom shrugged, as he ripped off another piece of bread and threw it into the lake.  
  
"HEY SLUTS!!! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET LOST!!!" yelled Britony effectively getting a glare from every girl in that group, but she didn't shrink away at all.  
  
Ami winced as she covered her ears, "Any louder Tony?" she mumbled  
  
"Sorry Ames..." blushed the aqua-eyed girl, "Maybe you should go lay down for a while... somewhere where it's quiet..."  
  
"Yeah I think I will... If anyone need's me, I'll be in Ravenclaw common room. " Ami slowly got to her feet, using the willow tree to steady her.  
  
"No don't leave... they'll actually come over here if you do."  
  
"Sorry Tom, but I really need to lie down. My head is killing me."  
  
"Then let's go to Slytherin Common Room. No one will mind." He said looking around to see if there were any objections. There were none.  
  
"But I'm not aloud to-" she was cut off as everyone else got up. Tom grinned as he picked up the rest of the bread and threw it into the lake.  
  
"You're coming. No objections, don't make me go cave man on you, and toss you over my shoulder." Laughed Tom as he began to lead a reluctant Ami away from the lake. When she finally started walking on her own, Tom moved behind her and hid pretending to be frightened of the girls who were now following them.  
  
Laughing softly, Ami pulled Tom out from behind her as they made their way into the castle and down the dungeon steps, on their way to the Slytherin Common room...  
  
~*~*~Time Passes~*~*~  
  
Ami and Tom were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, just enjoying each other's company in silence as it pulled in to the platform. Ami had been told that she was to Tom's orphanage so she could be with a friend and all, but her parent's house was now in her name. Ami decided that once she was old enough she would leave the orphanage and she would either go back to her old home, or sell the house and buy an apartment.  
  
Tom was going with her to pick up a few personal items once she had given her trunk to the people whom had come to pick them up.  
  
So stepping off the train, Ami stuck to Tom's side, holding onto his arm as they made their way through the barrier with their trolleys, and slowly walked up to the orphanage workers waiting for them at the entrance, "Hey Tom! Ami! Hold up a sec." Called Malfoy as he jogged over to them,  
  
"Hey Lucius what is it?" asked Ami  
  
"Do you two wanna come to the manor some time in the summer? It'll be better than spending the whole time in that orphanage..." he asked as his mother and father came up behind them and smiled at Tom though looked confused about Ami.  
  
"Sure man. We'll owl yah. Ok?" grinned Tom as Indivar stirred from his nap and cooed his lovely song. The ice phoenix was quite beautiful, and unlike its brother the fire phoenix, it didn't burst into flames when it needed to die. The bird froze over and as it melted, a baby phoenix would be present in its place.  
  
"Sure thing man. Love the bird Ames... never did find out what type it was though..."  
  
"Ice phoenix." She smiled as the bird cooed again.  
  
"Awesome... ok I have to go, see yah later guys!" and he jogged out after his parents tossing a wave over his shoulder.  
  
"Ready?" asked Tom softly, as he smiled down at Ami. She nodded hesitantly and they pushed their trolleys over to the now quite impatient workers.  
  
"Good to see you again Thomas. And you must be Ami. Hi I'm Kathryn Kentwood. I'm one of the orphanage volunteer's. This is Simon Smith. The deputy headmaster." Grinned the woman whom was probably no more than twenty- five.  
  
"She's the only decent Muggle I've ever met. You'll like her," whispered Tom as Ami took Kathryn's hand with a small smile.  
  
"Let's go, we still have to get to your home Miss. Anderson." Said Smith as he began to push her trolley out the door.  
  
It's ok Indivar. Just make sure he puts you in the back seat, not in the boot she giggled as Indivar said some colorful words to her through the mind link.  
  
"What's so funny Ami?" asked Tom, a little confused.  
  
"Indivar is being a spoilt baby that's what."  
  
"The phoenix? How? He looks a little angry but I wouldn't blame him, seeing as who is pushing your trolley."  
  
"Obviously you don't like that man much... anyways he may not be showing it but he is having a nice little time cursing Mr. Smith's very existence." She giggled.  
  
"How? I don't hear anything."  
  
"Mind link. I have a mind link with Indivar... think of telepathy." She smiled as she took Indivar off the trolley and put him in the back seat, along with Tom's black owl, Demos.  
  
Ok people I'm happy you all made it to 15 reviews and I'm ecstatic that you guys even went over. I'm asking for another fifteen this time too. It shouldn't be too hard. You guys are the best! I can't wait to give you all the next chapter, so please R+R! It would mean the world to me.  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	4. Chapter Four

-Blue on Black-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be writing actual books or episodes not fan-fictions. ^_^  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
After the trip to Ami's home, the four headed back towards the orphanage. It was a 3-hour drive, and as they approached a run-down looking building Tom woke the sleeping Ami up, "Hey Ames... we're here, come on, wake up." He said as he handed the unnecessary glasses to his groggy friend.  
  
"What are these for?"  
  
"Believe me Ami. You'll be a lot safer round here if they think you're strange..." mumbled Tom as he tied her hair back up into the bun.  
  
"Ok you know the rules Thomas but your friend doesn't..." started Smith, as he stopped the car. "Neither of you are to do that summer homework in the study room. Lock the door to your dorm if you want to. No funny stuff round here either. NO doing magic on the other people. No fighting, no stealing and no sex. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." nodded Ami as a blush tinged her ivory cheeks at his last statement.  
  
"Ok... Now can I trust you two?"  
  
"Of course you can sir." Said Tom rolling his eyes.  
  
"No I mean about the no sex bit. Because I'm putting you two in the same room."  
  
"Sir, we're just friends." Said Tom exasperatedly.  
  
"No need to lie to me-"  
  
"Mr. Smith! We're JUST friends, is that so hard to believe?" interrupted Ami  
  
"With him yes. With you, I don't know yet." Stated the teacher as he led them to their room and opened the door. "Dinner is at 7:30. It's the only meal served here other than breakfast... Curfew is 10:30 and lights out at 11:00" he stated as he let them go in.  
  
The room was a wreck. The beds looked like they would fall apart, and the wardrobes had holes in them while the door on the other side of the room looked like it would crumble if you touched it to hard. "You'll be staying in here." He said as two guys walked in, they looked young enough to be two of the orphans here, carrying Ami and Tom's trunks. They set them down in the middle of the room and both looked towards Ami for a split second before leaving.  
  
When everyone but Ami and Tom had left the room, she grinned and closed the door, locking it shut, "This place looks like a stampede ran through it."  
  
"Yeah... I'm sorry I shouldn't have suggested you come here... you would have been much better off in some fancy orphanage with decent rooms..." mumbled Tom as he carefully sat down on his bed.  
  
"Don't be stupid!" smiled Ami, "You're here and that makes this place a palace... besides, I think I can fix this up!"  
  
"How? We can't use magic out of school Snowflake..."  
  
"No... not mortal magic anyway... but they said nothing about immortal magic!" she giggled as she brought her fists together and a bright blue light erupted between her closed hands. Slowly the glow spread everywhere, and all it touched, repaired itself in an instant. When the glow vanished, the beds looked brand new and the cupboards looked as though they had just been made. The door leading to the bathroom looked smooth and mended, and the shattered window to the left of the room was now patched up and crystal clear glass, sparkling with the sun shining in through it. There was even the smell of freshly sawed wood, and a slight sniff of fresh lacquer. "Well? What do ya think of the place now?" she grinned as she plopped down on the bed beside him.  
  
Gaping at her, he soon regained his senses and shook his head in amusement, "You always find the loophole don't you. I guess having the brains of a Ravenclaw is good for something..."  
  
"Uh-huh! And now for the final touch!" she giggled as both beds glowed a light shade of blue. When it was done, Tom's bed was covered in silver and green linen and silken sheets, and her bed was covered in Ice blue and silver linen sheets.  
  
"Wow! Cool!" grinned Tom as he threw himself back onto the comforting feeling of his own bed, "Ami you rock!" he laughed as he pulled her down beside him, "Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me yet! Go check out the bathroom." She smirked as she gave him a light push.  
  
When Tom got up and went into the bathroom, he lost complete usage of his lower face, jaw hitting the tiled floor (not literally). Where the normally broken and chipped plaster bathroom was, was now one fit for a King. The tiles were shades of Sapphire Blue and Emerald green with a borderline of silver. The curtained shower had vanished, to be replaced with a glass one, with marble soap holders and showerhead. The sink and toilet were made of marble and glittered in their cleanliness. Big fluffy black towels hung here and there, and the once boarded up window was now letting in beautiful sunlight in through the glass bricked panes.  
  
"Ami... thank you so much!!!" he exclaimed as he tackled the slowly standing up girl to the bed and pinned her in a great bear hug.  
  
"My pleasure... oh and if a muggle looks into the room it will look like the old rickety thing until they leave..." she grinned  
  
"This is perfect! And I thought I'd have to sleep on the floor all summer to keep the bed standing." He laughed as he got off her, missing her warmth but not daring to stay there for what it might make him do.  
  
"No way! I'd never let you sleep on the floor." She giggled; "Now we better unpack our things..." she got up and moved over to her trunk, lifting it with ease.  
  
"I will never get used to seeing you do that. I guess being aliens has its perks." Laughed Tom as he stood, "I can not believe Queen Serenity took away our memories! I'd hate it if I had to live like a human." Grinned Tom  
  
"Thankfully, she made a mistake." Grinned Ami, indicating herself as she began to take out her clothes and slip them onto coat hangers and into drawers.  
  
"Definitely... but I miss the others, and Endymion wasn't as bad as I once thought he was... I guess distance can do that to ya huh?"  
  
"Yep... but when I get my hands on Zoicite I am going to rip him limb from limb!!" growled Ami as she moved on to socks and underwear, ignoring the look she was getting from Tom.  
  
"OK Snowflake, I know you're angry but most girls I know wouldn't unpack those sorts of things in front of a guy," he stated using his nickname for her again.  
  
"Yeah well, you're not just a guy, you're my best friend and besides... get used to seeing it. We're rooming together AND using the same bathroom." She grinned, winking jokingly to him.  
  
"True..." shrugged Tom as he got up and began to unpack too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Time Passes~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 7:15 and Tom was waiting for Ami to get out of the shower and get dress. He was already done, wearing a black, long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, and black jeans with his wild black hair, wet from his shower. Just looking at him, you would think that you had found a dark god in the making...  
  
The bathroom door opened and out walked Ami. Tom noticed that she had taken his advice seriously because she had not only tied her wet hair up in the bun, but she had put on the glasses, making her look like the girl most people teased at school. The only reason he didn't like it when she made her self look like that was because he knew it wasn't her true self. She was wearing a pink fuzzy jumper over a barely visible white shirt, and a mid thigh length yellow skirt, with jogging shoes.  
  
"You look nice." Smiled Tom as he got up off his bed and straightened his clothes.  
  
"You too. Are we gonna go down now?"  
  
"Yep. Come on. Probably the only good thing about this place is that the food is good." He grinned  
  
"Great cause I'm starved!" she smiled  
  
Tom led Ami through the halls and down the stairs towards some metal double doors. As they drew closer, voices could be heard of people talking and laughing, and some even yelling.  
  
"Ames before we go in I have to warn you. The guys here are disgusting. They have no honor, and the women dress like whores. They may not necessarily have sex on the orphanage grounds, but they do it elsewhere. The guys will rape you if they think you're beautiful and you wont have sex with them freely. Just stay close and they wont touch you. I'll make sure of it."  
  
"O-ok..." she nodded as she shifted closer to him. Tom opened the door and stepped in, followed by Ami. Many turned to see who it was but most didn't stop their conversations. However a group of boys and girls got up and began to walk over to them.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look whose back guys. Hey Riddle, who's your friend?" smirked the Brown haired, brown eyed boy.  
  
"What do you want Chris?" growled Tom as Ami moved closer to him, and away for the group in front of them.  
  
"Can't I greet you?" the boy asked innocently  
  
"No, you can't. What do you want?"  
  
"Just to see who this new addition to our place is. So you go to the weirdo's school?" he asked turning his attention to the blue haired girl half hidden behind Tom.  
  
Ami looked at Tom with curiosity but nodded to the boy's question.  
  
"Not much of a talker huh? Oh well. I'm Chris. Don't know my last name though."  
  
"Ami. Ami Anderson." She informed him, though she never relaxed.  
  
"Ok Ami... so how do you like this place?"  
  
"You mean, how do I like 'you', right?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"You said it, not me," he smirked  
  
"Want the truth or a lie?" she asked innocently  
  
"Truth obviously." He stated looking at her intently  
  
"Less and less by the second." She sent him her best 'evil' smirk, which would have made Hades proud. "Want the lie?"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"I'm wanting to hit you right now... but wait... that's not really a lie, so give me a minuet to think of one. I'm not the kind of person to be untruthful." This time Tom fought to keep his laughter hidden but some noticed his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Chris maybe I should have warned you earlier, but Ami has a fiery tongue on her... it's not wise to set her off."  
  
"Why not?" asked a slut-like girl on his right.  
  
"Because the last person whom pissed me off ended up pink, purple and covered in crap." Ami filled in, sneering.  
  
"What the hell? How'd you manage that?"  
  
"Chris, remember the last time you set me off. Remember how you were hung by your feet from the rafters in a split second and no one could figure out how you got up there? That's how it happened."  
  
"So you're like him? You can do that freakish crap?"  
  
Ami cocked an eyebrow again at Tom and grinned, "Yep! And you don't understand how many times I wished I had something to record it with!" she giggled at this, remembering the site of the few people whom pushed it just a little too far with her,  
  
"And why don't I believe that?" questioned another guy looking at her legs appreciatively,  
  
"I frankly don't care what you believe. Just turn around and walk away before you land yourselves in a situation you can't even fathom fixing." She stated irritably  
  
"I see what you mean about the fiery tongue Tom. How do you put up with it?" asked a girl brushing up to him  
  
"Simple, I don't get on her nerves. Now care to get out of the way? We're hungry."  
  
Not wanting to get on Tom's bad side so early in the summer, the group moved aside and let the pair pass by, towards the serving table, where an old lady served them a decent sized meal, and they sat at a table in the corner of the room that Tom usually sat at alone.  
  
"Tom..."  
  
"Yeah? What is it Snowflake?"  
  
"How come these people try to befriend you, but you shun them?"  
  
"Because these are the most disgusting muggles I've ever met. They wish to befriend me because they are afraid of what I can do. But they do not know that I'm a wizard. They are disgusting."  
  
"Oh..." she began to quietly eat her meal and for some reason, Tom felt bad for making her uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm sorry Ami... I shouldn't have snapped at you. I shouldn't have brought you here at all... I just wanted someone to be here with me. I know it sounds childish and selfish but you're the only one I feel completely at ease with. I'm not even as comfortable with Malfoy as I am with you."  
  
"It's ok Tom... I was just thinking about what you said before we came in... you know about the guys raping girls that wouldn't have sex with them willingly... I was just wondering if those boys that came up to us were some of them...?" she questioned quietly.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." He said as they elapsed into silence for the rest of the meal.  
  
After dinner they went back up to their room, not talking to anyone else, and Ami began doing some of her summer homework while Tom just lazed around on his bed. Ami had way more work to do than he did, because she had two classes he didn't, and she took divination, which he considered a waist of time.  
  
So he opted to watch her as she went through her books and wrote down answers. Checking and re-checking them until they were absolutely correct.  
  
He loved it when she bit her lower lip in concentration. It made her look so adorable, and he just wanted to go over to her and kiss those full, moist pink lips. He envied that tongue as it darted out to wet them while she worked. True he was only fourteen, but he felt so attracted to his friend that he found it rather hard to hide it.  
  
He always wanted to protect her. To always keep her from harm. And that's where this Chamber of Secrets came in. He knew he was the rightful heir of Salazar Slytherin, and Salazar's goal with the chamber was to rid the school of all Mudbloods. It was his chance to make those people whom hurt Ami pay. "Ami? Why are you already working on that assignment of yours? We have the whole summer ya know."  
  
"Yeah... but I wanna get it out of the way." She argued half heartedly, still absorbed in her work  
  
"Oh... 'Kay. By the way, tomorrow I want to show ya something. It's probably the best thing in this area."  
  
Looking up Ami cocked her head cutely to the side like she always did when she had a question, "What is it?"  
  
"Can't tell ya yet. It's a surprise. And if I told yah, it would ruin that surprise." He grinned leaning back on his bed. He knew it annoyed her when she didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Tell me!" she begged snapping her finished Care of magical creatures homework shut and placing it back in her trunk.  
  
"Nope. I'm not saying. You have to wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Oh really?" she asked as she got off her bed and walked silently over to him.  
  
Tom had his eyes closed so he didn't see the evil glint in her beautiful blue orbs. "Yep, you'll find out tomorrow after breakfast."  
  
Ami pounced on Tom, startling him, "No, you are going to tell me, now."  
  
"No way Ames, it wouldn't be a surprise then." He said as he rolled to his side, knocking her to the other half of the bed.  
  
She reverted to the pout again, looking at him with full-fledged puppy dog eyes, "Please?"  
  
Tom could feel his resolve cracking under here adorable pout, "Stop Snowflake... you'll... you'll find out tomorrow..." he closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her disappointment,  
  
"Fine, meanie. I'll wait." She grumbled.  
  
~*~Next Morning~*~  
  
"Rise and shine sleepy head." Came the masculine voice in Ami's ear. Swatting whoever it was, away, she rolled over and tried to fall asleep again, "Oh no you don't. You missed breakfast so I brought you some food. Don't you roll over on me young lady. Up!"  
  
"I'm up I'm up..." she grumbled as she groggily sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking up at Tom tiredly, she cocked her head to the side cutely, "Why didn't you wake me up for breakfast?"  
  
"You looked tired. Now eat this." He set a tray on her lap and sat beside her. There was a plate with 3 pieces of toast and jam. There was a small bowl of cereal, and a small vase with a white rose sitting in it.  
  
"Mmmm... that looks good," she mumbled without lifting her hand for the spoon.  
  
"Why are you so worn-out this morning?" asked Tom, as he put an arm around her to keep her in a sitting position.  
  
"Probably because of the room changing thing last night and the fact that I had to suppress the energy waves so none of those annoyances at the ministry could pick up that there is someone with immortal magic."  
  
"Oh, true... here lean back." He helped her shuffle backward and rested her back against the headboard. He then scooped up a spoonful of cereal and moved it to her lips.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Helping you eat cause you're too tired to." He grinned as he fed her the cereal gently. Ami ate with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
After the food was finished, Ami flopped back onto her bed with a content sigh, "You know a girl could get used to this sort of treatment." She giggled.  
  
"I don't mind. You deserve it. Now get dressed, you want to know where this 'cool' place is or not? Oh and put on a swim suit too." he had to hold in a chuckle as Ami jumped to her feet and nodded eagerly before walking as fast as she currently could to the cupboard and taking out something blue and white and bolting into the bathroom.  
  
Ten minuets and a quick shower later, Ami came out looking as beautiful as ever. She had not put on the 'disguise' yet, so her bum length blue hair was falling in wet waves behind her. She wore white jeans short shorts with a purple tank top. "I'm ready, let's go." She grinned.  
  
"Alright..." Tom got up and walked over to her, taking her into a hug, "Hold on tight," he stated and was answered by Ami's hands wrapping around his neck and hanging on, in an instant, Ami found herself in the shadow realm portals and when it all vanished, they were standing in a hidden glade, on the top of a few huge rocks that were nestled on the edge of a large clean looking lake.  
  
Purple and pink water lilies were scattered all along the surface and the grass surrounding the lake was green and untouched. There was an old but strong looking swing attached to a tall comfy tree, and wild flowers covered patches of the grass. There was also a medium sized waterfall flowing over a clump of extremely large boulders. "... Wow. It's so peaceful here!" her grateful smile was all the praise Tom wanted. He had to control himself, though, for Ami was still in his tender embrace.  
  
"I always come here and relax. It's a ten minuet walk from the orphanage."  
  
"Wow. I think I'll be coming here more often."  
  
"If you want. Now I want to swim, how about you?" he grinned  
  
"Yay!" She giggled as she moved away and took off her white shorts to show her in a one piece, ice blue, backless swimsuit. Turns out the skintight shirt she had been wearing was actually the top part of her swimmers. Tom could not take his eyes off her as he watched her move towards the edge of the lake and dip her toe in "It's warm." she smiled as she crouched down and picked up a lily, sniffing it.  
  
Tom grinned and stripped down to his Black swimming trunks sneaking up behind her. As Ami stood back, lily in hand, Riddle wrapped both arms around her waist and jumped into the water, pulling Ami in with him.  
  
A small squeal of surprise escaped her lips as one Tom Marvalo Riddle pulled Ami under the water. And so the water fight began...  
  
~*~*~*~*~Time Passes~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami lay even breathed on the bed, wrapped tightly up in his arms whilst Tom ran his fingers through her hair; anger, sadness and another emotion he couldn't place ran through him. Tom couldn't help leaning down and kissing the tear that had rolled down her cheek, away. He shouldn't have agreed to wait for her downstairs.  
  
~#*(FLASHBACK)*#~  
  
Tom walked down the stairs of the orphanage early on the Saturday morning he and Ami were to leave for Malfoy Manor. Ami had just gotten up and was taking a shower. He had taken both their trunks down to the entrance and right now he was carrying his owls cage and Indivar's cage to the other stuff though Indivar stayed in the room.  
  
Once he had put down both cages, he sat on his trunk to wait for who ever was coming to pick them up.  
  
He was waiting for Ami to come down for twenty minuets when he heard a muffled scream and the musical distress of the ice phoenix in his and Ami's room. Bolting to his feet and up the stairs, he threw the doors open to find Chris and his gang holding Ami down on the bed, whom was struggling with all her might but there were ten well built 17-year-olds holding the towel clad girl while Chris unzipped his pants. One of the guys was reaching for the towel when Tom let out an enraged yell and a black blast of dark Saturnian magic blew all 11 boys into the wall.  
  
Without realizing it, Tom's eyes had begun to glow red as he unconsciously aloud the evil shadow inside him, access to his actions. His hand rose beginning to glow a eerie purple and as he slowly closed his fist, all the assaulters began to choke, like he had wrapped a rope around each of their necks and was pulling it.  
  
"Tom! NO DON'T!" the voice was like a light in the dark rage inside him and he snapped out of it, quickly dropping his hand, releasing his magical hold on the choking boys who were attempting to catch their breaths.  
  
"Ami are you ok. They didn't touch you did they?" he asked, his previous anger still present, but suppressed behind his worry. When she shook her beautiful tear stained face, Tom calmed somewhat, but turned a furious glare that promised a slow painful death to the orphans coughing on the ground, rubbing their reddening necks," I am giving you all two seconds to get back to your rooms, after that, I will kill whoever gets in my way, and that is not an empty threat." he hissed with venom  
  
"B-but Tom, you can have a piece of h-her too, we- we c-can all h-have fun."  
  
"One." he growled, eyes shifting to the red glow again. It was all they needed to see before they scrambled to their feet and ran for their lives. Tom turned to Ami and his angry face softened completely as he walked over and helped the crying girl sit up, into his hug. "Ami I'm so sorry, I should have come back up after I put down the cages, and this is all my fault."  
  
Sniffing back her tears she just shook her head, and pressed a finger to his lips, "It's not your fault, it's theirs and I hope the gods curse them while fate and destiny destroy their lives but I don't want you to become a murderer on my behalf." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder as she cried.  
  
He let her cry herself out on his shoulder before he helped her up and left to just outside the door, allowing her to change.  
  
~#*(END FLASHBACK)*#~  
  
He sighed as she snuggled closer to her source of warmth, they were at Lucius' house and currently, and they were all in his bedroom. Lucius was in the shower leaving Tom and Ami alone in his room.  
  
It was Tom's birthday a week ago so now he was 15 and on his birthday, Ami had gotten him two tings. The first was traditional royal Saturnian robes. They were black dress pants and a black dress shirt made of beautiful material made only on Saturn. It had a black cape that was actually shadows sewn together. The clasps were made of Saturnian Silver (silver with a black tint to it), as was the crown, which had Sapphires, Amethysts and Rubies on it. He had stored it away in his sub space pocket, which was Ami's second gift to him.  
  
He couldn't, for the life of him, work out how someone could ever hurt such a beautiful, sweet, kind, caring, and loving girl. Ami was the picture of perfection in his eyes. He wanted to kill all whom caused her harm. If not kill then at least to hurt them VERY badly.  
  
"Hey... is she ok now?" Lucius had finished his shower and was walking into the room. Tom had told him what happened when they arrived here. Lucius had given Ami a hug, promising to curse each and everyone of them into squids. This had made her smile slightly, but she had continued crying. She had cried herself out onto Tom's chest again and now she had exhausted herself and had fallen asleep.  
  
"Yeah... she fell asleep a few minuets ago... I swear on my life those bastards will pay."  
  
"I'll help... so will the rest of Slytherin if they ever found out." said Lucius, noticing Tom did not let go of Ami but held her closer to him. Not once, since Malfoy had entered the room, had his friend's eyes left Ami. "You like her, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I like her Lucius. She's a good person and friend." Tom's eye's finally shifted to Lucius, giving him a strange look.  
  
"No I mean you like her MORE than a friend."  
  
Tom looked down at the beautiful blue-haired girl in his arms, who was snuggled up to him, head rested on his shoulder. "Is it that obvious?" he asked as he brushed back her fringe.  
  
"Yep. Unfortunately." Lucius smirked, " It's a bit hard to miss. You both flirt non-stop and deny it. You always find reasons to be right next to each other... it's really quite funny."  
  
"I guess," he said absent-mindedly  
  
"Argh... don't go all mushy on me, now are you gonna help me get her back to her room, or are you gonna leave her here... in bed... with me... I really wouldn't mind." he smirked but it earned him a heated glare from his best friend. "Just joking!" he laughed brushing off the glare.  
  
"You better be..." he hissed annoyed as he slipped a hand under Ami's knees and the other under her arms as he stood up, lifting her up, princess style, "I'll put her in bed." and he carried her tenderly out the door, "Night Lucius,"  
  
"Good night Tom, don't do anything I wouldn't do." because Tom's back was turned to him, Lucius didn't notice the black haired boy roll his eyes as he blushed slightly.  
  
Tom opened Ami's door with his foot and left it open as he walked in and lay her sleeping form gently down on the bed. He pulled off her joggers and socks and let down her hair, which had been in a bun ever since the incident earlier that day. Taking off the unnecessary glasses too, he set them on the side table and brought the covers up to her chin "Sweet dreams Ami. I'm so sorry. I promise, I'll never let anyone hurt you, ever. And that includes Me." he whispered, before leaning down and placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. When he moved back he noticed a soft, calmed smile on her lips.  
  
OK! So what do ya'll think?! Good? Need's a little work? Need's a lot of work? Tell me nicely people. It's the only way I'm going to improve. Anyways, Another 15 reviews and you'll get your next chapter so R+R!  
  
CHERRY^_^ 


	5. Chapter Five

-Blue on Black-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be writing actual books or episodes not fan-fictions. ^_^  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
~*~*~*~*~Time Passes~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami, Tom and Lucius made their way through the train, locating a compartment full of Slytherins to sit in. Half way through the ride Ami excused herself to go down to the bathrooms on the other end of the train. Some of the Slytherins offered to go with her but she refused saying she didn't need a babysitter.  
  
With that, she took off down the train. She went to the toilet but half of the way back she ran into some of the girls from Tom's fan club that were all sending her dirty looks. "Oh look. It's the ugly slut. Just what is Tom getting you to do for him so you can hang out with him huh?" asked a particularly snobby one.  
  
"Nothing Hornby. Unlike SOME people, Tom has a heart and is really nice. And unlike those SAME people, he is not cruel without a basis or a reason." she said evenly, showing no emotion what so ever.  
  
"First name basis now huh? So he has you doing 'that' huh." and angry smirk crossed the girl's face.  
  
"What is 'that' supposed to mean?" asked Ami, never losing her cool. But before they could answer, a voice cut them off.  
  
"You bitches better shut those holes of yours or you'll be finding that you can't move them much for a while." the female voice growled. Turning around, Ami saw Britony had followed her carrying both their school robes on her arms, and the other Slytherin girls whom were in the compartment were also sending deathly glares towards the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Guys, I can handle this." she sighed,  
  
"We know you can Ames... but miss bitchy over there just dissed a Slytherin and a friend... we don't let it slide."  
  
"Now this is what happens to sluts who think they can pick on our friends." Sandy Jones growled, punching her fist.  
  
5 minuets and one good old-fashioned fist fight later, Tony handed Ami her robes as she brushed off her clothes. "That should teach ya not to mess with Any Slytherins and especially not to mess with Ames. Now we are going to the toilet, might as well change while we're down there. Come on."  
  
"... I've already been down there... I'm just gonna change in an empty compartment Okay?"  
  
"Suit yourself Ames. See ya back at the carriage." grinned Sandy, stepping over the girls laying half conscious on the floor.  
  
"You know he only talks to you out of pity... That and he wants to screw you. Everyone knows it." gritted out one girl before she fell fully unconscious.  
  
NO matter how Ami tried, she could not shake off the girl's words. He only talks to you out of pity. That and he wants to screw you.... is that the truth? Is that what he really thinks. Is that why he was nice to me all of a sudden??... No. Tom isn't like that... but try as she might, she couldn't shake the possibility from her mind... he had started being nice to her all of a sudden... completely out of the blue... and in the hospital wing, he had made clear he didn't mind thinking of her in 'that' way... But it couldn't be true... it just couldn't!  
  
So with tears threatening to fall, she set off down the train, robes in hand looking for an empty carriage. She would listen into each one rather than opening it. Finally she came to one where she couldn't hear anything, so she slid open the compartment door and to her shock. The compartment was very much full. Full of dosing Gryffindors and those who weren't sleeping were playing muggle cards.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's freak." whispered Pettigrew  
  
All open eyes turned to her but no one said anything.  
  
"Sorry, I thought this compartment was empty." she said, the tears becoming harder to contain... no matter how many times it was said, it still cut deep. To know so many hated her really hurt her heart.  
  
"Shut up Peter. Hi Ami, it's ok don't worry about it. Why you looking for an empty compartment?"  
  
Lily Evans just stuck up for me? Whoa. Though Ami was surprised, she noted that none of the Gryffindors were. Without saying anything she shifted her school robes into view, before taking a step back and making to leave.  
  
"Hey Ami wait!" Potter? Oh great what does he want?   
  
She stopped and turned to look at him "...?" she held a questioning look  
  
"Stay. Come on we don't mind. Just stay,"  
  
Staring at him oddly her eyes turned cold, "I don't stay where I am not wanted Mr. Potter." she paused and looked around the room, "And I'm certainly not wanted here."  
  
"Yes you are. Come on just stay." that was Remus Lupin.  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe that because?"  
  
"Because we're asking you to stay." that was Sirus Black, why the hell were they all of a sudden being nice? Especially 'him'.  
  
"Really?" her eyes turned deadly as they bore deep into Sirus' orbs, making him shiver at the intensity of the gaze, "Now pray tell why I find it so hard to believe that there's nothing wrong with this picture?" her gaze turned accusing before she spun around and walked off. By the time Ami had changed, the Slytherin girls were making their way back through the train and it had started to slow down.  
  
"Yo Ames, let's go find the guys." called out Tony as they surrounded her and walked together back to the Slytherin carriage.  
  
While they greeted the guys who were walking out of the carriage, Ami's eye's shifted to the floor. She still couldn't shake off what the Ravenclaw girl had said.  
  
"Hey what's up Snowflake? You look sad," she looked up to see Tom standing in front of her, his face in a worried expression.  
  
Shaking her head 'no' she moved to walk past him but he held onto her wrist, spinning her back, "Ami what's wrong? What happened to you?" his voice was soft as the others stopped at the end of the carriage.  
  
"Come on, what are you two doing?" called back Lucius  
  
"Go ahead, we'll catch up." said Tom receiving nods from the gang before they turned and walked off, "Snowflake what's wrong? Please tell me."  
  
"Why? Why do you care? Why did you all of a sudden decide, hey I'm going to be friends with the freak?" she asked as tears began to build up.  
  
"What? Where'd this come from Ami?"  
  
"The girls told me what this was all about." she said in a broken voice, "I thought you were different..." her eyes filled to the brim with tears, "I thought you actually cared..."  
  
"Slytherin girls?" he asked, confused  
  
She shook her head and pulled her arm free of his hand, turning and walking down the hall.  
  
"Ami wait, what did they say?" he called jogging after her spinning the blue haired girl around once again.  
  
"Why don't you ask them yourself? I actually believed that I had found a friend I could trust because we could relate... I guess not," she mumbled softly, walking off the train and hopping into a carriage.  
  
Upon his arrival at the school, Tom had demanded to know what Tony and the others had said to Ami about him. They had told him they said nothing, and that it must have been the Ravenclaw girls. SO that very night, a gang of Slytherins, plus Tom and Lucius ambushed the Ravenclaws in the hallways, looking fearfully frightening.  
  
"I'm going to ask this once. If I like the answer, then you might just get away tonight not injured too badly..." growled Tom, his eye unconsciously shifting red then going blue again, "What did you say to Ami, that's gotten her so upset? And you lot better tell the truth."  
  
"Or else we have a reason to pound you into the ground." growled Lucius punching his fist.  
  
"Well we um... we um...we..."  
  
"Spit it out!" hissed Tony moving forward, glaring at them hard. When they continued to stutter, Tom grew frustrated and once again, his eyes began to glow red. He moved forward and slammed the girl closest to him into the wall, glaring at her with his ferociously eerie red eyes,  
  
"What the hell did you say to Ami? And quit your bloody stuttering, you sick bitch." his voice was audibly shifting to a deeper more angry one. You could hear the rage quite easily.  
  
"We said... we said that everyone knew the only reason you were nice to her was because you felt sorry for and because you wanted her in. In-"  
  
"Wanted her in what?" growled Lucius  
  
Cowering in fear she whispered something that only Riddle heard, "In your bed, to screw..." Tom pulled the Ravenclaw girl off the wall and threw her to the floor with such force that the sound of bone smashing against hard rock and the shattering of a kneecap and elbow was sickeningly loud.  
  
"How fucking dare you bitch!" he hissed "You don't know Ami, you don't know me, and you certainly do NOT know when to keep that fucking mouth of yours shut." by the end of his little rant, Tom's wand had been pulled out and was aimed right between the whimpering girl's eyes.  
  
"What did she say?" hissed Tony angrily,  
  
"She basically told Ami I only spoke to her because I wanted her body." he growled calling out two curses. One to bind the whimpering girl to the floor with shadows, and the other to do the same to the rest of them, "If Ami hates me... Us, because of your little comment, then next time I wont let you live, got it?" with that, he turned and walked off, robes billowing around him in his anger, as shadows cowered away and lights dimmed where he walked. It was as if a great darkness had been awakened and angered greatly...  
  
For the next few weeks, Tom continually tried to get close enough to talk to Ami, but whenever she saw him, she'd turn around and walk through a crowd, vanishing. Once again, people stopped seeing Ami unless it was in class, and she only occasionally appeared in the library. No one saw her in the great hall, for breakfast, lunch or dinner, and not a single Slytherin had been able to see let alone speak to Ami since they had arrived.  
  
Tom drew back into the darkness his ancestors controlled and loved, as shadow fell over his heart. He had promised Ami he would never let anyone hurt her, even himself, and now he had... He had hurt her so much that she had once again cut herself off from everyone. She never even spoke in classes anymore, Ami, I'm so sorry. He cried mentally, though his stoic face showed no trace of the Emotion.  
  
Slamming the book he was using for information, shut, Tom stood and retreated back into the aisles to get another one out. He missed her so much that he couldn't even concentrate on his work in class. His grades had fallen from top of the class to average and many of his teachers had come up and asked him if there was a problem, or a reason why his grades had dropped so intensely. Please. Please just give me a chance to talk to her, make her see the girl was lying, PLEASE! His heart cried out to the heavens but he knew it was futile.  
  
So taking out another two books that looked like they could help him finish his astronomy homework, Tom began to walk back to his table but froze mid stride as something blue caught his eye through the shelves, turning to his right, he suddenly realized the gods must really listen for there was Ami, in the last aisle, flicking through a book silently then putting it back on the shelf, picking up another.  
  
Jogging stealthily over to the aisle, Tom prayed that Ami would take her time. He could corner her in the aisle and demand she let him talk to her, or he would never let her leave it. Thankfully, the gods must have been very happy with him today for Tom reached the aisle just as Ami began putting books in her arms to take out and borrow, "Hello Ami..." he whispered softly, as he walked down the narrow aisle swiftly.  
  
Ami turned around, and gasped out loud, dropping the pile of 10 books in a clutter to the floor. Once the surprise vanished, hurt and anger replaced it as she glared at him and silently scooped down, beginning to pile the books back up. As she reached for the final one, it was swiped up before she could rest her hand on it. Looking up, she saw Tom flicking through it. Glaring, she stood with the other books and held out her hand expectantly, not saying a word.  
  
"You know the polite way to ask for something is to say please Ami." her glare darkened and she turned her back on him, going back to the shelf, searching to see if there was a second copy of the book. "Ami, I was joking. Come on Snowflake just look at me, please?" he asked softly, moving his hand forward, and gently turning her around, but it didn't work very well, because Ami flinched away from his touch. "Ami please-"  
  
She glared at him again but stopped when she saw the pain flash through his eyes, "What Riddle?" she said in a cracking voice. She had not used it since they got back to the school.  
  
"I found out what those Ravenclaw girls said to you," he paused waiting to see a reaction, but her emotionless face did not change, "And they were lying Ami. You know, deep down, that they're lying." he took a step forward and she took two back, so he stopped dead in his tracks. "How can you believe what was said by a group of girls who insulted and abused you for your whole life at Hogwarts, over a friend?" he asked softly.  
  
It took a while but Ami eventually answered, in a soft, upset voice, "I'm a girl of facts Riddle..." she paused for a good 5 minuets but they felt like eternity to Tom, "And all the facts fit."  
  
This had shocked him to no end, "What facts? It's all a lie Ami. I'm your friend because I like you, because you're a good and caring person!" he tried to reason  
  
"What facts? You all of a sudden, out of the blue, decide you liked me-"  
  
"Because we saw you were decent and funny." stated Tom, interrupting her  
  
"Hospital wing?"  
  
"I was trying to get you to laugh, you were so sad," he told her softly  
  
"Orphanage?"  
  
"I wanted a friend with me and I knew you needed someone. I know how it feels to lose family."  
  
Ami's resolve was cracking, "The lake?"  
  
"You deserved a treat, besides, you fixed our room up. It was the least I could do... And I'll admit I like you. I'd be crazy not to. But I didn't befriend you because of it."  
  
"How do I know you're not making this up?" she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes,  
  
"Two reasons, would a Saturnian lie?" she did not answer, "And would you like me to go get some Vertaserum? Because I'd do it. Ami you are my closest friend, and I don't want to lose that over some bitch in your house who's angry and jealous of you."  
  
Ami froze turning it all over in her head. What had she done, he probably hated her now... "I-I-" Tom could see that he had finally gotten through. So he smiled softly at her holding out a hand to her, "Oh Tom, I'm so sorry!" she cried softly as she dropped the books and bolted into his arms, hugging him as tight as she could. Tom sighed contently and set the books he was holding on the shelf, as he wrapped his arms around her too.  
  
"It's ok Ami... I don't blame you... I can see how it looked like from your point of view," he whispered, resting his head on hers  
  
"I'm so sorry, you probably hate me and I know I should have had a little more faith in you but it just cut so deep and I'm used to people attempting to use me but not in that way and-" tears were leaking from her eyes in silent streams as she spoke but was abruptly cut off when Tom's finger was pressed against her lips, silencing her.  
  
"I already told you I understand Snowflake. Why must you insist on explaining?" he rested his forehead against hers, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Because I want you to know... so you can forgive me," she said not looking away until she had finished speaking.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive... it was just a misunderstanding. Now come on, smile for Me." he tickled her sides and she squirmed to get away as peals of laughter fell from her lips.  
  
"Ok, ok stop it- Tom!" she giggled still trying to get away while accidentally drawing much attention from a certain group of people sitting nearby.  
  
Chuckling, Tom gently brought her back into his arms savoring the feeling of her wrapped in him. Ami leaned against Tom's chest attempting to catch her breath as she released a few giggles now and then.  
  
"So... you like me huh?" she teased looking up with a giggle.  
  
Tom smirked in amusement, "Didn't I say I'd be crazy not to?" he quirked an eyebrow.  
  
Ami blushed prettily giggling again, "Hmmm.... that's a new thought...the most wanted Slytherin guy in school, happens to like the freaky Ravenclaw he's recently befriended..."  
  
"I can see the headlines now..." he smirked, "reckon we'll make the front pages?"  
  
"Now why would we?"  
  
"Cause I prefer to look at it as the Saturnian Prince happens to fancy the Mercrian Princess." he whispered in her ear. This earned him a swat on the head,  
  
"Don't say that here. Someone might hear you, then what will we say?" she said attempting to look mad though it didn't have the same effect when she began to laugh again.  
  
"We'll say it's none of their bloody business Snowflake." he grinned, never once letting go.  
  
"True... but do you seriously think that will stop them from asking questions?"  
  
"No... but it will if it's said at wand point."  
  
"Good point. Now if you'll kindly let go, I need to pick up the books I just dropped." she tried to step back but Tom just held on tighter, burying his face in her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not letting you go Snowflake." his voice was only just audible to Ami's ears  
  
"Tom. Come on, I've missed you too but I really need to get this homework done." she whined softly. Seconds later the books were hovering in front of Ami's hands waiting to be held.  
  
"There you go, now I don't have to let go." he grinned  
  
Letting out an exasperated sigh, Ami grabbed the books and Tom moved to her side, keeping an arm around her waist as they moved towards the desk he had been working at before. Tom sat down in a seat and before Ami had time to do anything, he brought her down on his lap, "You weren't kidding were you?" she asked softly.  
  
"No." he grinned as she rested her head on his shoulder. Being at least a head shorter than him, it was easier for her.  
  
They stayed in the library for another half hour while Ami finished her work and Tom just held her while his enchanted quick pen wrote down his homework as he said it. After finishing up, Ami wiggled out of Tom's arms and returned her books while he returned his two to the shelf.  
  
As they walked out of the library, they finally took notice of the Ravenclaw girls whom had been staring at them the whole time they were there. "Well. Now if the whole school finds out about this, we'll know who to blame." sighed Tom. A little annoyed,  
  
"And if I'm killed with glare galore, you know who to blame." giggled Ami. Turning down the corridor they made their way down for dinner.  
  
Sniffing the air Tom smiled, "Yum, I'm starved, how bout you?"  
  
Ami froze mid step.  
  
"Snowflake? Are you ok? Ami what's wrong?" Tom got worried when she shook her head  
  
"I. I don't want to go in to dinner," she said softly,  
  
"What? Why not, I know you're hungry." he put his hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture.  
  
"I just don't know if I can face them after this long. I shouldn't have believed those girls. I know I shouldn't have. But I did, and I-" she was cut off as Tom pressed a finger to her lips,  
  
"Shhh. listen how about you and me go down to the kitchens to eat, and I'll talk to the others tonight after dinner ok? Just remember they aren't mad at you. Just confused and a little annoyed that you believed them. They're mad at those bitches that said that to you. Ok? Does that sound good?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.  
  
Ami nodded slowly, resting her head on his shoulder in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Righty-o. Let's go." he smiled, as they headed down to the kitchens.  
  
After stuffing their faces with a wide variety of foods, Ami and Tom slowly made their way up through the corridors, and into the entrance hall where they would need to part ways for the night.  
  
"Want me to take you up to your common room?" Tom asked softly as he hugged Ami  
  
"No I'm sure I can make it on my own." smiled Ami.  
  
"Alright. If you're sure Snowflake," he grinned  
  
"I'm not hopeless you know."  
  
"I know." his grin turned into a soft smile as he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the corner of her mouth. "You're far from hopeless." he brushed her blue bangs to the side, "But I'm taking you half way anyways." he chuckled as he saw her just staring up at him in surprise though as he looked closer, he could see a light blush on her ivory cheeks.  
  
"Um... ok." she looked away as the heat in her cheeks grew stronger.  
  
Grinning broadly, Tom lifted Ami off the floor and began to walk.  
  
"Tom what on earth are you doing?" exclaimed Ami as she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself steady.  
  
"Carrying the princess to her quarters," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"You said HALF way!"  
  
"I changed my mind." he smirked  
  
"Argh you are so infuriating sometimes!"  
  
"I love you too Snowflake."  
  
"I give up!" she sighed, resting her head against his shoulder,  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Why do I even try?"  
  
"Yes why do you?" laughed Tom as he set her down in front of what seemed to be a statue of a woman with a book in one hand and a wand in another. "We have arrived mi-lady." he grinned as she blew a loose strand of hair out of her face in exasperation  
  
"You are well and truly impossible."  
  
"Thank you. I pride myself upon it." his smirk grew.  
  
"Right..." she shook her head in annoyance. "Anyways. Good night..." she leaned up on the tips of her toes and placed a short peck on his cheek, before giving him a bright smile to hide her blushing face.  
  
"Night Snowflake." he whispered in a low voice, right beside her ear. He took pleasure in seeing her shiver slightly, before turning and walking back down the corridor, though his destination was not the Slytherin common room... At least not yet.  
  
While he made his way into the girls lavatory, and said the words in parsltongue his mind replayed the same thought over and over, they will pay for hurting him and her and as he summoned the large snake to him, purple light enveloped his body as it morphed from the hansom young man that was known as Tom, to the ugliest half snake half man like creature the world would ever see... "They will pay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami sat by the lake in the moonlight just watching the squid as it swam leisurely across the surface of the water. It had been weeks since she and Tom had made up and she was quickly growing more and more attached to him. She knew she was starting to fall for her best friend, but was it right? He was her very closest friend and if it didn't work out then where would it leave them?  
  
Sighing she lay back down and lifted her gaze to the starry sky above her. "What am I going to do?" she mumbled to herself but the sky held no answers for her. Closing her eyes she allowed the cool breeze to play with her hair, which she had taken out, also having removed her 'glasses'. No one would see her. Everyone was tucked snuggly into bed without a care in the world... unlike her.  
  
Lately she had been seeing Tom in a new light. His dark tousled hair and his deep, meaningful sapphire eyes gave him a dark roguish appearance. It drew her to the point where she found it difficult to breath around him when he was too close. His large callused hands, which were so strong, yet seemed so gentle with her slight self, and his tall powerful body seemed so alluring. This kind of thoughts had caused her to blush madly around him at the most embarrassing of times.  
  
Groaning, she rolled onto her side and opened them only to come face to shoe with the very person that plagued her thoughts. Looking up she noted he was looking as hansom as ever and managed a small smile at the blue eyed Slytherin who just plopped down beside her,  
  
"Hey. What are you doing out here at this hour?" Tom's deep voice entranced her for a few moments before she snapped back to reality. Did she mention his voice always sent shivers up her spine?  
  
"Thinking." She managed to speak normally and silently congratulated herself, "You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"What about?" her voice was soft as she sat up beside him.  
  
"A lot of things." He sounded sad and confused, so pushing aside her attraction for a while; she shuffled next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"I want to... but I'm worried. I mean I don't want anything to change- I mean I do- but there's no guaranties that things would work out and-"  
  
"Tom, there's never any guaranties in life. That's just how it is." Tom remained quiet for a long while before he visibly seemed to come to a conclusion.  
  
He slowly turned and stared at her for a long time, just drinking in the beauty of her ivory skin and glittering blue hair that fell in waves around her under the full moon. "Snowflake... I've wanted to say something- do something- for a very long time now... but I'm not sure if you will hate me for it..." he noticed her eyebrows knit together in confusion.  
  
"If you want to do something, then do it. I mean, ok I don't know exactly what it is you want to do but I doubt I could never hate you. Become annoyed maybe but that's about as far as it goes." She giggled when he cocked a brow at her.  
  
"I don't know..." he sighed looking up at the glittering sky, before looking back at Ami's beautiful face.  
  
"Look Tom, if you want to do something, then do it. Besides what are you talking about?" she gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Sighing, Tom gave her an uncertain smile, "Are you positive you wont hate me?" when Ami nodded, Tom's eyes grew hopeful as he leaned foreword as though to whisper something into her ear, "I've been wanting to do... this..." he trailed off as his lips met hers dead on and his hand squeezing her shoulders gently, eyes closing in pure bliss.  
  
To say Ami was shocked, would have been an understatement. Tom, her major crush since they became friends again, was 'kissing' her!! Pressing her lips against his in response, Ami's mind remained a fuzzy surprised blur but she got over her short initial shock when she felt Tom's tongue run across her lower lip, asking for entrance. Pulling back in surprise, Ami stared at Tom in absolute shock. His arms remained around her yet she made no effort to move.  
  
Tom broke away and began to move back an apology falling from his lips as well as his eyes, "Oh my gods Ami I'm so sorry. Gods I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have done that. Now you probably hate me-"  
  
XXXXXXXX Lol I'm gonna be cruel and let you guys hang for a little while. Believe me, I know it's a cliffy and I know it's a hash place to stop, but I dun care. If you want to find out Ami's reaction and read the next chapter, then R+R!!!!  
  
15 reviews minimum before you get the next one. It's ready and waiting to go so Review, Review, Review!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

-Blue on Black-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be writing actual books or episodes not fan-fictions.   
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
_"Gods I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have done that. Now you probably hate me-"_ he was cut off as Ami gripped his arm and pulled him back down beside herself, before resting a hand on his cheek and a finger on his lips,  
  
"I don't hate you Tom." She smiled letting her finger run from his lips, down his neck and around into his hair. "You seem to be forgetting that I kissed you back..." she trailed off when he looked at her hopefully,  
  
"You didn't mind?"  
  
"Not at all. In fact I rather enjoyed myself. I do hope there will be an encore..." she giggled when his tentative smile turned into a full blown smirk. Nodding eagerly, he leaned in and captured her lips in another soul searing kiss that sent shivers down both their spines. This playful spark did not leave them at all. For the rest of the night and into early morning, the enamored couple continued kissing, playing around, kissing, laughing, and kissing some more...  
  
Neither noticed the time that had passed, nor how long they were outside, until the sun began to rise...  
  
Ami smiled as Tom broke off their current make out session and grinned at her, before lightly splashing some water onto her face, "Hey you!" she laughed but it fell short when she looked up at the sky, "Oh my... The full moon's disappearing. Tom we've been out here all night, it's morning, look the sunrise!" she gasped then giggled, "We're going to be walking talking corpses during classes today."  
  
Laughing, Tom fell back on the soft grass and pulled Ami to lay back too, "Gee how romantic, let's watch the sunrise together oh dearest Snowflake." He smirked sarcastically, before they both broke out into peels of laughter again.  
  
When they did actually quiet down somewhat, Ami grinned and poked Tom in the ribs, "Hey I happen to like watching the sunrise." She laughed when he faked being seriously wounded by her finger, and she ended up sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Hmm, don't you stick that tongue out unless you intend to use it." Smirked Tom as Ami blushed deeply, though neither noticed the three animals hiding behind the Whomping Willow, silently watching them.  
  
"And who said I wasn't going to." She giggled as she leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, "I do hope there will be no objections..."  
  
"None what so ever." Tom agreed lazily as he pulled her back for yet another lingering kiss.  
  
"Argh! Don't tell me you two have been doing that ALL night." Laughed a male voice from behind them. Startled, Ami and Tom sprang apart and stared up at the amused Slytherin potions genius behind them.  
  
"What are you doing up so early Sev?" asked Ami as she blushed darkly.  
  
"I always get up at dawn Ames. I just usually stay in bed, but I noticed dear Thomas missing." He smirked when Tom glared at him, "And I just HAD to make sure he was ok. Sorry to spoil your fun but if you two don't get back inside the castle A.S.A.P, a teacher might notice you out here or worse yet, a student and then where would you be?" he grinned tossing Ami her hair tie and glasses.  
  
"Awe, but I was having fun!" Ami whined cutely before falling into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Too bad. You'll be having detention if you get caught." Laughed Severus as he gave Tom a hand up and did the same to Ami. Tom conjured a brush and gave it to Ami so she could fix her hair again but still none of them had noticed the animals staring at them. One looked on in shock, one in amusement and one in longing and jealousy.  
  
"Thanks." Tom's sarcasm was not lost on Severus, who only shrugged at the comment,  
  
"I just thought you wouldn't want to get busted. I mean poor Ami here might be in danger of the wrath of jealousy if the girls in this school found you two making out, out here like you just were." Severus just laughed as Ami paled, becoming lighter than usual.  
  
"Great! Why of all people do I happen to fall for the one guy that any girl in this school would kill to get?" she groaned finishing up with her hair and putting on her glasses with a huff.  
  
"What can I say? I'm irresistible." Tom laughed as he looked up at the castle,  
  
"Gee thanks, that's really reassuring." Ami's sarcastic remark made both Tom and Severus laugh. Severus draped one arm around her shoulder as Tom turned around,  
  
"If you ever feel it's too much danger with Mr. Popular over there, there's an opening over here for you." He grinned when Tom shot him a dirty look, "Whoa big boy, relax. I was only joking!" laughed Severus as Tom wrapped a protective arm around Ami's waist.  
  
Tom smirked and shrugged, "Joking? What is the meaning of this word, 'joking'?" Ami just giggled,  
  
"OK, as much as I hate to admit it, Severus is right. If we get busted, we're dead, especially me, so let's go inside before anyone catches us." Sighing in agreement, Tom nodded and followed her and Severus up to the castle.  
  
When they had vanished inside, the Whomping Willow unfroze, and then froze again as Remus Lupin stepped out and the three animals turned into three human students. Three Gryffindor students to be exact.  
  
"No way was that babe, the freak!" was the first thing Wormtail said as he fixed his glasses.  
  
"It was Peter. Anderson is rather pretty when she doesn't try to look strange." Prongs stated with a shrug,  
  
"What are you lot on about now?" sighed a sickly looking Moony as they moved out of reach from the tree when it once again unfroze.  
  
"Ami Anderson, the resident former 'freak'. She's also the girl that Padfoot over here happens to be head over heels for." Grinned James Potter, aka Prongs, as the group of four walked up to the castle,  
  
"Really... so why the glum face?" asked Remus Lupin, Moony, as he shot his friend a look,  
  
"She's with that prat Riddle. They were... making out for a long while by the lake. I think they were there all night, not too sure." Surprisingly it was Sirus Black, or Padfoot, who had answered Remus, not James.  
  
"Oh. Man I'm sorry." Remus said sympathetically, as he rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. Why did things have to be so complicated all the time, "So what are you gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know yet." Sighed Sirus as he looked up at the castle looming over them, "I don't know..."  
  
Ami had just finished washing her hands in the bathroom early one evening when she saw the door fly open and a tan and black blur rush in, straight into one of the cubicles and slamming the door behind whoever it was.  
  
Slightly unnerved by the laughter she was hearing outside, Ami opened the door to find none other than Olive Hornby. She was one of the girls from the 'Official Riddle Fan Club' and the same girl who had caused problems between Tom and herself earlier on this year on the train.  
  
Thankfully, no one except Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Narcissia Black, who had just started going out with Lucius, knew of their relationship so she was in no immediate danger... hopefully. "Ok Hornby, what did you do now?"  
  
"Get lost freak. Go run back to your little master and his friends." Smirked Olive as she and the other Ravenclaw girls laughed,  
  
"It's a tad hard to get lost when I know my way around this castle so well, and I have no master. I have good friends, but I have no master, so what you just said doesn't make very much sense." Ami stated innocently as she leaned languidly against the wall.  
  
"Shut your hole bitch. Before we shut it for you-"  
  
"And if you lay one finger on her, you will be signing your own death warrant," Ami spun around to notice Tom standing at the end of the corridor. Normally she would be thrilled to see him, but something irked her about his stance. The air about him was different... and the colours of his eyes were... purple?  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Yes?" he rested his gaze on her for a moment or two as if having a conversation with himself, before returning his narrowed gaze to the girls who were looking frightened, yet anxious. He had to control himself, to fight back laughter. He scared them, yet they still wanted to impress him... How stupid they must be...  
  
"I can handle this. Why are you here? Don't you have a detention?"  
  
"Professor let us out early." He shrugged as he stepped up behind her. His eyes quickly became red as he glared at the girls giving Ami a hard time, "I'm going to say this once... get lost. If I ever catch you bothering Ami again, then I'll make sure you don't bother ANYone EVER again." The threat was so clear, that the group of girls jumped slightly before bolting for their lives.  
  
Ami's eyes went large as she saw a ripple run along his skin momentarily leaving a scaly like mark before vanishing. Stepping back in fear, Ami tried to speak. Though it took her five whole minuets before her mouth would form words other than no, "You're not Tom... what are you?"  
  
"I think you already know that Princess Mercury." 'Tom' smirked as she shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Tom's lost no one recently; I thought he was happy... With me..." she whispered the last bit but the shadow before her heard her non-the-less.  
  
"Oh he is quite happy with you milady. That is why I'm not able to fully take control. It is just certain people doing certain things that hurt certain other people, which in turn makes my host rather furious, allowing me enough leverage to control him until he calms down somewhat." The shadow grinned sadistically looking over at the door behind Ami, then back at her, though he looked more relaxed and gentler when he gazed at her...  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked frightened as he stepped forward. Stepping back she glared at him, "Don't come near me. Until the old Tom is back, don't even look at me!" she glared at him, "I thought you were stronger than that Tom. I've told you over and over that shadows are dangerous yet you still let him out to play." Her glare only darkened as she stepped back and bolted into the girl's lavatory.  
  
Shutting the door and leaning against it, Ami sighed in relief. No one was safe from a shadow, except for the host's loved ones but Tom didn't 'LOVE' her. Sure he liked and cared for her but it didn't run that deeply... at least she didn't think so... But she did know that had she remained with him like that for much longer she would have been in some serious trouble-  
  
A sob coming from one of the cubicles cut through her thoughts like a hot knife through butter. "Are you ok? Who's in there?" she called out as she walked over to the cubicle and swung open the door. Inside was a first year girl sobbing her heart out. Ami recognized her as Myrtle Phyllis, one of the new Hufflepuffs. "Hi there... What happened?" Ami crouched to her height and smiled kindly at the young girl.  
  
Myrtle was actually rather small for her age. With glasses, twin brown pigtails and tears rolling down her chubby cheeks, she seemed like a lost, little girl. So pushing her worries aside, Ami rested a hand on Myrtle's, trying to gently comfort the girl.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Ami Anderson. I'm a fifth year from Ravenclaw."  
  
"Well why do you care what's wrong with me? Are you just going to tease me too? Hornby is a fifth year Ravenclaw as well you know."  
  
"No Myrtle. I'm not going to tease you. Actually, Olive used to do the very same thing to me too. Ever since I came here, because I wear these glasses and I never take my hair down... well at least, not in front of her."  
  
"You hate Hornby too then?"  
  
"Hate is too strong a word. Greatly dislike? Yes. Hate? No. You get used to her after a while. Don't take anything she says to heart. She's just a jealous pure blood who believes she's above everyone and thing. Ok I'm pure blood too but I don't think blood counts. It's brains that count." Ami rolled her eyes at her own hypocritical comment. She too happened to be pure blood so she had also just insulted herself... but the good thing was that Myrtle had smiled a little.  
  
"I- I just don't know why she hates me! I've never done anything to her. What did she suddenly up and think let's go pick on Myrtle?"  
  
Looking at Myrtle's brown eyes that were swimming in tears, Ami could not help but stand up and pull the girl up with her into a comforting hug, "It's ok Myrtle. Hornby hates a lot of people. It's not you it's her. She can be a 'class A' pain sometimes. NO wait, strike that, all the time." Myrtle smiled at her and hugged Ami back.  
  
They stood there for a while longer before Ami spoke up again, "Try to forget about her ok?"  
  
"I'll try..." sniffed Myrtle as they separated.  
  
"That's all you have to do." She grinned. "ok let's get out of this cubicle before people start getting idea's." Ami giggled when Myrtle pulled a disgusted face.  
  
"Eww. That's gross."  
  
"Yeah I know. That's why we're leaving." Ami grinned stepping out of the cubicle. They left the bathroom chatting happily to each other as they walked down the hall and out of site. 'Tom' took off the invisibility charm he'd placed on himself and entered the bathroom...  
  
"Bye Ami. And thanks for cheering me up!" smiled Myrtle with one final hug before disappearing into the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
"Your welcome Myrtle. Don't let her get to you."  
  
"I wont."  
  
Ami smiled lightly as she walked down the hall towards Ravenclaw Common room, humming to herself quietly as she went. Walking up a set of stairs and turning right, she came to an abrupt halt when she saw a figure lying petrified on the carpet. She screamed as loud as she could and within seconds, about fifty students came jogging around the corner with Dippet, Dumbledore and Shields.  
  
"Miss Anderson! What happened?!" exclaimed Professor Dippet as Madame Shields rushed over and looked over the poor victim before her.  
  
"I-I just went to the lavatories and I was going back to my common room when I came across h-him..." she whispered almost completely in shock.  
  
"Did you see anyone Miss Anderson? Anything that could have been the attacker or could give us a clue as to who it is?"  
  
Looking around her slowly, Ami did not see anything remotely useful, "N- no sir..."  
  
"Well do you wish to go to the infirmary?" asked Dumbledore gently as he walked over to the still wide-eyed girl,  
  
"N-no sir... I think I'll just take a seat right here... in fact a nap sounds good right about now... Yes I think I'll do that. Take a nice long nap on this nice lovely fl-"she didn't finish her sentence as she fell into a dead faint dropping onto the ground, looking as pale as a ghost.  
  
"Oh dear. She must be in shock..." sighed Madame Shields sadly as she cast a charm on both students, levitating them off to the infirmary.  
  
"Tom's gonna want to know about this..." mumbled Lucius as he called Crabbe and Goyle and they rushed off to find Riddle,  
  
Later that night, Ami awoke to find herself snuggly tucked in one of the hospital wing beds. It had to be at least midnight for the sky outside was more than pitch black. Shifting around slightly, Ami noticed she was not alone, as Tom continued to stare at her from his position on the chair near her bed. But he was nowhere near her.  
  
"Are you, you?" she whispered with wide eyes, that were only illuminated by the lone torch, casting a low glow over the infirmary.  
  
Tom continued to gaze at her with what looked like regret, though it may just have been a trick of the light. Whatever it was, she did not have enough time to register it, for within moments; he was next to her, two arms around her slim, tired figure, crushing her to his chest while breathing her scent, "I'm so sorry Snowflake... So very, very sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered over and over into her hair as he hugged her tighter.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled, tiredly wrapping her own arms around him too. They stayed like that for a long time before Ami slowly tried to pry him off, "Tom. Why? Why do you let 'it' take over you? Why?" she whispered almost begging for a reasonable answer.  
  
Pulling back, Tom looked down in shame, "I don't know..."  
  
"Tom, the shadow can't do it without your permission. Why do you let it?" Tom couldn't look her in the eyes so he opted for closing his eyes and burying his face in her hair,  
  
"I hate it how people think it's ok to hurt you. I just get so angry at them and I can't help it."  
  
"Tom..." she sighed lying back in bed, and shifting so he could lie down beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry Snowflake. I- I really am sorry. Please forgive me. Please don't hate me. I couldn't live with myself if you did!" he begged her almost pitifully.  
  
Smiling tenderly, Ami kissed his temple briefly before lifting his head and kissing him fully on the lips. "I could never hate you Tom. My Tom." I love you too much She added silently as she pressed her entire self into the kiss. Things heated up quickly and soon Ami found herself beneath him as the passion in their embrace intensified.  
  
An amused cough snapped them apart as if they were touching fire as Professor Dumbledore stepped away from the door, "This is not a particularly smart place to be doing such things if you are attempting to keep your relationship a secret Mr. Riddle. Ms. Anderson." He quirked his brow in that amused know-all manner he usually used with students that he caught doing a minor offense.  
  
Ami's cheeks were flushed lightly as Tom coughed and sat up, calmly moving off the bed and sitting on the edge coolly. "We didn't expect anyone who didn't already know about us to come and visit professor." He said matter- of-factly hiding his own embarrassment well.  
  
"Yes well, expect the unexpected." The transfiguration teacher smiled lightly as he moved closer to the two, "Especially if you are attempting to keep a secret from more than two hundred students." His eyes glittered behind his half moon glasses but there was no other sign to show his amusement.  
  
"We'll keep that in mind professor. Is there something you wanted?" asked Ami still highly embarrassed at being caught.  
  
"No, I was only here to ask Madame Shields a question. Though I advise you to save your fun until you are both in private? Good evening." and with that, he left, walking calmly into the Head matron's office.  
  
Once he was out of site Tom lay back down beside Ami with a sigh, "I can't believe we got busted by Dumbledore." She giggled as her cheeks gained a little more colour.  
  
"Tell me about it." Tom sighed with a small smile playing across his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close again. Shuffling down slightly, Ami hugged him back and rested her head on his chest like a pillow.  
  
"Tom..." Ami mumbled half asleep as she nuzzled her cheek into his warm chest  
  
"Yeah Snowflake?"  
  
Sighing deeply she closed her eyes, "Never mind. I'll tell you some other time." Though he was confused, Tom said nothing...  
  
Ami sat in her Divination class attempting to ignore the girls sitting a round her sneering and throwing things at her as she concentrated on the crystal orb with the swirling mist. This was a usual class without Slytherin yet this time, the girls had a dangerous motive. You see news of her relationship with Tom had somehow been found out and had spread across the school like wild fire.  
  
Sighing in relief as the professor told the class to pack away the orbs and leave, Ami hurried to finish before everyone else. Gathering up her bag, she rushed down the ladder and walked as fast as she could away from the tower, fixing her glasses and making sure that her bun would not fall out.  
  
Two corridors and a set of stairs later, 'they' caught up to her. "Hey freak! I've been hearing the strangest things about you and our heavenly Tom Riddle. You see, people are saying that someone caught you two making out by the lake a while back and apparently, this same person's seen you two 'together' a lot lately. Now just set things straight for me because if these things were true then terrible events may be set into action." The blonde Ravenclaw girl, a little better known as Olive Hornby, sent a deadly glare at blue haired Mercrian as her friends surrounded her.  
  
"You know Hornby, if I wasn't such an optimistic person, I would take that as a threat." Ami sighed shifting her books to make sure she didn't damage them too bad if she had to drop them and retaliate.  
  
"It's only a threat if you make it one freak-"  
  
"I have a name Olive." Rolling her eyes in irritation, Ami proceeded to take off her bag and slip her books into it, utterly ignoring the group's attempt to be intimidating. Nothing could be worse than that night the moon was attacked... the only thing that even came close, was her visions of her parents dying.  
  
"Yeah and it's freak. Now just assure me that these rumors are JUST rumors and we'll all be on our merry way." The malicious glint in the group's eyes' would have scared most people... However that category did not include Ami. Either way, Ami was never one to lie about anything.  
  
"No, it's Anderson. Learn to use it if you want to scrape yourself off the bottom of my shoe. You've lost all the respect I ever held for you Hornby. Granted I never much liked you and obviously the feeling is mutual, but I used to think that had even a smidgeon of decency somewhere in that overly large frame of yours. I can assure you, I was sorely mistaken."  
  
"Why you little bitch!"  
  
"I'm not a bitch Hornby. I just don't like you very much. Now get lost and leave me alone. I'm absolutely sick to the back of my teeth with you," Ami walked away calmly, completely ignoring the group of shocked Ravenclaws.  
  
"Oh you're gonna pay for that one freak!!" Hornby yelled indignantly. Whipping out her wand and shouting a burning curse at Ami's face. Flinging her arms up to shield herself, Ami's hand's got the brunt of the damaging spell. Refusing to give them the pleasure of seeing, or hearing her cry out, Ami glared dangerously at them. Her hands were too burned to even think of picking up her wand, but who needed it when she had wandless magic and an almost unbeatable ability in fighting.  
  
"Hornby you shouldn't have done that." She said in a calm voice reverberating in sheer anger.  
  
Hornby was too busy laughing at her predicament to even care that Ami's rage was quickly rising. "Oooo I'm sooo scared freak," Hornby laughed even harder even though she was now the only one laughing. The other girls in the corridor were staring in fear as Ami's hands began to glow a distinct ice blue.  
  
Clenching her fist Ami glared darkly at the girl, slipping her glasses off her nose and dropping them into her bag before picking it up off the floor and flinging it over her shoulder. "Wrong answer." And before anyone knew what was happening, Hornby had been flung back, hard, by some strange invisible force. So hard, that she had gone straight through the wall behind her only stopping when she hit the next wall on the other side of the room she had stumbled upon.  
  
Hornby slumped to the floor in a painful heap as the glow around Ami's hands subsided. Lifting her hands up for closer inspection, the Mercrian was pleased to see that both hands had fully healed. The glow was simply a healing spell, but those girls didn't need to know that. Ami glared at the other Ravenclaws in the corridor as if daring them to try anything. All they did was shrink back in fear.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm down, Ami spun around and continued on her way down to lunch, flicking a piece of her long hair out of her face. It wouldn't be smart to let Tom know what had happened. He was already having trouble controlling the shadow in him; he didn't need anything to add onto that plate.  
  
Upon entering the great hall, Ami sighed as all eyes flew to her. What were they staring at? Ignoring them, she turned and began to walk purposefully to the Slytherin table, flicking back another bit of her stubborn hair, and missing the odd looks that many of the boys were sending her.  
  
"Hey guys." She sighed, sitting down between Severus and Lucius.  
  
"Um... Ami... what on earth..." to say Lucius was surprised, would be an understatement.  
  
"What?" she asked slightly unnerved by the unusual attention from the gentlemen at the table. None had stopped staring since she had entered the room.  
  
Snape leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her eyes widen and her hands instantly fly up to her hair and face. Oh crap.  
  
She had forgotten to replace her glasses, and she had not noticed her hair was almost completely out of the bun it was in earlier. Why hadn't she realized when some of it fell in her face? That's right! She was too preoccupied with Hornby and what Tom would do if he found out, to think coherently about much else. "Damn. I didn't realize..." she groaned burying her face in her hands, "Thanks Sev."  
  
"No problem Ami. But there is really no point in hiding anymore... everyone's seen you." He grinned, taking hold of both wrists and gently moving her hands out of the way, "Now eat woman. Riddle would kill us if he found out we weren't feeding you properly." The smirk on Severus face almost made Ami want to slap it off. Four and a half years of working to keep her appearance hidden had just gone down the drain.  
  
"Damn girl!!! You've been holding out on us!" laughed Britony as she plopped down in front of her along with Narcissia.  
  
"Shut up." She muttered as she piled food onto her plate.  
  
"Touché!" laughed Tony, as she attempted to act insulted. It didn't work very well, and soon most of the table was laughing too.  
  
"I am! Four and a half years of work just went down the drain in ten seconds flat!" she hissed in irritation stuffing a forkful of food into her mouth.  
  
"Ami, how couldn't you not notice that your glasses were missing?!" grinned Lucius.  
  
Swallowing the food in her mouth, she reached into her bag and pulled out her glasses. "Simple. Here put them on." Reluctantly, Lucius put them on and nothing changed.  
  
"Ames, it's exactly the same. They do nothing."  
  
"My point is made." She sighed shoveling another load of food into her mouth.  
  
"You mean those thick ugly things were just for show all these years!?! Exclaimed Lucius in utter shock.  
  
Ami just nodded as she continued to eat, "Why would you do that?!?" exclaimed Tony in shock. All Ami did was shrug. She really didn't want to go into it; but Britony pressed on, "Come on, there must be a reason. No one would wear those things without a reason!"  
  
"I felt like it. Look Tony, I really don't want to go into it ok? Just leave it." Sighed Ami as the oak doors opened and in came Tom, as gorgeous as ever.  
  
"Hey Tom!" laughed Lucius as his friend sat down between him and Ami.  
  
"Hey Lucius.... What in heavens name's going on?" he asked but the question was more pointedly sent in the direction his blue haired snowflake.  
  
"Did you know little Ames over there has been holding out on us?!" exclaimed Tony in what was unmistakably faked anger.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"WHAT?!" the hall went silent at the outburst of the dark haired Slytherin as she sat still, absolutely shocked.  
  
"Tony, we were together the entire summer." Ami sighed in irritation, "It's kind of hard to hide this sort of thing when you're rooming with someone like him." She jabbed her thumb at Tom with playful accusation in her eyes.  
  
"Oh..." was all she could manage in her surprise.  
  
Tom just smirked in amusement before he turned to Ami and raised a brow at her, "So why'd you suddenly change your mind about your little act?" his smirk turned to a gentle smile when his eyes ran over her ruffled appearance.  
  
"I didn't decide anything. I hadn't realized my glasses weren't on when I walked in." she grumbled.  
  
Amused greatly, Tom draped a mockingly comforting arm around her shoulder, "What got you so riled up? You never do stupid things unless you're angry and that was really stupid." He smirked, but his eyes held carefully hidden tenderness, and the gentle squeeze he gave her shoulder told her that he was not entirely joking.  
  
"Its nothing." maybe she had said that a little too quickly...  
  
"Really now?" Tom wasn't convinced at all. She didn't want him to find out about something...  
  
"Yes." She lifted the last spoon of her food into her mouth and began to chew hurriedly. She swallowed and picked up a goblet of pumpkin juice and took a sip from it to wash down her food. HE didn't look too convinced, and she wasn't sure how she was going to get herself out of this one...

Ok I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the massive delay but for once, I actually have a good reason for it. I have a computer in my room and I use a network connection on it to upload all my stories. All my chapters and stuff are on it and the disk drive is screwed. Now the cable stuffed up so for the past long while I've had no net to upload stories. Please accept my sincerest apologies people but I just got a new cable installed today. This chapter has been ready to go for a LONG time.  
  
The next one is ready too so I'm asking for a minimum of 15 reviews again. I was going to up the minimum to 20 when I saw that I actually got 25 reviews for the last chapter but because it took so long to get my internet back, I will give you all a chance to get the next chapter as fast as possible. All you have to do is review... so I'll let you get too it. Oh and the plot is going to thicken a lot in the next few chapters. There is a reason this first few chapters have been rather vague to any plot line. That was intentional but I'd like to know your opinions again so RR please!! I'll love you all forever!  
  
Till next time!  
  
CHERRY 


	7. Chapter Seven

-Blue on Black-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be writing actual books or episodes not fan-fictions.   
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
"Ami, you're not telling me everything..." he mumbled gently into her ear so as no one else could hear, "are you?" Ami shivered unconsciously at the feel of his breath blowing across the lobe of her ear.  
  
"N-no... Tom, what are you doing? I thought we agreed-" Tom cut her off knowing exactly what she was referring to. They had agreed to keep their relationship a secret and any show of affection in public, other than that of friendship wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
"It's pointless now Snowflake. The whole school already knows. So I can now do whatever I want, whenever I want." He grinned, brushing his lips across the lobe of her ear, and grazing it with his teeth sensuously. Ami shivered again.  
  
"Tom..." Ami breathed in protest, though her resolve was slipping.  
  
"Mhmmm?"  
  
"Stop it." She groaned, pushing away weakly, but that small resistance was enough to stop him. He didn't like pushing Ami into anything she wasn't willing to do...  
  
"I'll only do that, if you stop changing the subject. What are you hiding?" his body seemed relaxed but his eyes were questioning and somewhat hurt.  
  
"Is it just me, or is it getting hot all of a sudden." Tony grinned, giggling loud enough for most of the Slytherin table to hear. Most smirked and Lucius clapped a hand across Tom's back, laughing along with the rest of them.  
  
"Well now, finally it's out in the open-"  
  
"You knew?!" exclaimed Tony, shock evident on her un-amused face, "You knew, and you never told me?!! Oh you are so gonna get it!" she stood up and began trying to climb over the table until Narcissia pulled her back down  
  
"Calm down Britony. I doubt he told anyone." She sighed.  
  
"I guess..." she sighed and sat back down with a pout.  
  
Shaking her head, Ami turned her attention back to Tom's hurt eyes. She couldn't tell him. He would go crazy. "Tom, it's nothing. Don't worry-" Tom cut her off by firmly taking hold of her arm, and rising from his chair,  
  
"Excuse us a moment." He said calmly and gently pulled Ami out the Great oak doors. All eyes in the hall followed the two in surprise until both were no longer in sight.  
  
"Tom where are we going?" she asked when her wits finally returned to her.  
  
"Right here," he spun around and pulled her to him, pinning her between himself and the cool wall.  
  
"Tom! Have you lost your mind?! Someone might see us!" she exclaimed in shock.  
  
"No I haven't lost my mind. I want to know what you're hiding from me!" he asked, a wounded tone lining his strong voice. Ami's heart broke. She never wanted to hurt him!  
  
"Tom... I can't say. You'll get mad and you'll let that 'thing' loose again. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen."  
  
"Snowflake, please tell me! It hurts to know that you don't trust me!"  
  
"No, it's not that I don't trust YOU Tom, in fact I'd trust you with my life, but I definitely do NOT trust the shadow within you. It's dangerous Tom! It's conniving, vengeful and evil!"  
  
"Snowflake, you're talking to me! Not the shadow, not some stranger; ME. I control it. I won't let it out, I swear! Please tell me what happened." His pained eyes stared into her own as she tried to hold his intense gaze.  
  
"Tom... I- I can't. Yes you 'can' control it, but it can also control you! Don't you understand? Once- once it gains complete control over your body, you wont be able to stop it. No one can. It will attack everything! No one is safe except the person you love with all your heart!" her eyes began to fill with tears as his eyes darkened and began to seem colder. "Not even me..." She whispered brokenly as she finally managed to look away.  
  
"So you don't trust my ability to keep it in?"  
  
"Tom, no it's not that! It's-"  
  
"Don't." the word itself was not what had stopped her; it was the way he had said it... in bitter emptiness... "Don't deny it. Don't lie to me Ami. You don't feel safe around me."  
  
"Tom I do feel safe, it's just-"  
  
"You can't trust me."  
  
"Stop putting words in my mouth!!" Ami exclaimed, pushing him away and staring up at him, in hurt.  
  
"But it's what you were going to say."  
  
"No it wasn't!! For goodness sake Tom, I don't want to tell you because you'd get angry and I don't particularly want the blood of a few Ravenclaws on my conscience!"  
  
"So you don't trust me." He stated emotionlessly.  
  
Ami felt like she could scream in frustration, "Argh, no!! This is all coming out so wrong! Look Tom; please leave me alone for a little while. Just let me think. Please!"  
  
"Yes. I believe we both need to do some rethinking." He said almost sadly, but there was too little emotion evident on his face to tell.  
  
"Tom, you don't mean what I think you mean, do you?" the tears that had been building in her eyes had now overflowed and trailed down her soft, ivory cheek. Tom wanted to wipe it away but restrained himself. She didn't trust him, and he could not bring himself to hurt her anymore than he obviously had. He couldn't let her do this to herself and to him. He wouldn't let her. He'd stop it before things got too deep. That's what he'd do.  
  
Gritting his teeth in determination, Tom turned his back to the blue haired tenshi that had stolen his heart. It was now, or never, "Yes. I do. If you can't trust me Ami, then how can we stay together? I'm sorry, but I can't do that; especially not to you."  
  
"No, I- I won't let you. You can't do that Tom! Not over this! You can't!!"  
  
"I have to Ami. You're only hurting yourself by doing this. You're hurting the both of us."  
  
"Please Tom," she whispered stepping forward and reaching towards him, "please don't do this! I do trust you! How couldn't I?! I l-"  
  
"Don't Ami. Just, don't. Do us both a favor." He sighed and shrugged away from her outreached hand, beginning a slow walk down the hallway, not turning back to look at her, for fear of his resolve breaking.  
  
"Tom, stop! Please just stop!" he kept on walking. Her heart was shattering with every step away from her that he took, but it still had some voice left in one of it's shards and it wasn't about to let her give him up without a fight. Swiping at her tears roughly, she jogged after him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around as hard as she could.  
  
In his surprise, Tom could not stop her, and without having time to register what was happening, his mind went blank as the soft feel of Ami's tender lips overrode all logical thoughts and actions. Unable to stop himself, Tom quickly responded and before either of them knew it, they were locked in a heated embrace that was becoming more and more passionate by the second.  
  
Not wanting things to go too far, Ami quickly ended the kiss and allowed Tom a moment to re-orient himself. Her mind was in no better condition. "Tom. I am not letting things end like this, over something so stupid. No way in heaven or hell, am I ever letting you go. I can't. Don't you see it you buffoon! I trust you because my heart doesn't exactly give me a choice in the matter. I'm so busy trying to get you out of my head all the time that I say things, and they come out the wrong way." She broke off when she saw the surprise in his eyes and again, she swiped at the trickle of tears that refused to stop flowing down her cheeks. "So will you stop jumping to conclusions, and quit cutting me off before I can finish a sentence ok?"  
  
"But you said you didn't trust the shadow, and you also said I couldn't control it." He sighed moving to gently pull away from her. She wouldn't let him.  
  
"But that's the same for the entire Saturnian race! It's the nature of your shadows. Not you! Gees Tom if you want to know so bad then I got into a fight with Hornby and she's now in the hospital wing. I was worried that you'd get angry."  
  
"Is that all? Or is there something else to it." He asked, "Why'd you get into a fight with her? What did she say to you?"  
  
"She was just saying some ridiculous stuff like how I'd better not be going out with you if I knew what was good for me and stuff like that. I got angry, and I put her through a wall. I shouldn't have done it, I know, but I was just so sick of her and no one is allowed to tell me that I can't be with my own boyfriend." She smiled slightly when he cocked a brow at her, "that is, if you still want me..."  
  
Tom stood there a moment, just looking at her and she noticed a sense of relief wash over him. In a split second, he had pulled her into a tight hug, with his face buried in the crook of her neck. "Oh gods Snowflake, I thought you had fallen for some one and didn't want to say anything because you were afraid of me! I just didn't want you to be with me and have your heart with someone else. I couldn't bare it!"  
  
Ami sighed gently, with a tender smile adorning her face, "Oh Tom, you are so adorable sometimes." She flicked away another tear with a short laugh as Tom nipped her shoulder in mock irritation.  
  
"It sounded like it." He dropped a light kiss in the crook of her neck.  
  
"Mmmmm, you're so paranoid Tom." Ami couldn't hold back the small moan as sparks flew all over her body.  
  
"I have reason to be Snowflake." He grinned, moving back to look her in the eye.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do." He insisted bringing one hand from her waist, up under her chin, tilting it up, "Snowflake, you might not notice the stares you were getting in the hall and you might not realize it, but you are the most beautiful girl in this school. Probably in the world." Her cheeks tinted a pink at his words, "Don't get embarrassed. I'm lucky to have even some of you-"  
  
"Hush you big dolt." She smiled, skin still feeling tight from the tears, "You have more than just some of me. You've got all of me! It's the other way around. I'm lucky you give me the time of day!" she smiled up at.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts silly. I thought it was obvious! Goodness you can be blind sometimes! I'm head over heels for you!' she smiled, unashamed of the fact but a little nervous as to his response.  
  
Tom stared at his blue haired tenshi, unsure if he had heard right, "Y- you what?" he asked wanting to make sure he was not hearing things.  
  
"I love you. All of you, and there's no two ways about it!" she smiled warmly as she felt his fingers trace their way back into her hair.  
  
"You- you do?" he asked, still unsure if his ears were playing tricks on him.  
  
"Yes I do!" she giggled at his obvious disbelief, "Why's it so hard to believe?"  
  
Tom looked at her for a moment more before pulling her tightly against him and crashing his lips down upon hers, as his fingers left her hair and trailed down to the small of her back. Ami's arms slithered up from her sides, to his hard abs and up to his muscular chest resting on it as her fingers played with the sides of his robe, and her lips parted to allow Tom's tongue to ravage her mouth.  
  
When they pulled apart Tom rested his forehead against Ami's, and a flushed grin formed upon her swollen lips, "Do I get one of those every time I tell you I love you?" giggled Ami, a content sigh escaping her lips.  
  
"No." Ami looked put out but Tom was not finished, "You get one of those every time I see you. The 'I love you' s are just a bonus." His mouth quirked into a loving smirk though his eyes gazed into hers tenderly  
  
"Really? Well then, you've seen me so..." Tom laughed at her innocent act and drew her in for another passionate kiss, though this one was shortened by the grumble of a stomach.  
  
"Um... I think my stomach wants some food." Laughed Tom as Ami giggled and poked his belly button playfully  
  
"Down boy. You'll get your food." They both chuckled at her playful mockery, "Go back to the great hall and eat. I'm going to go up to the library. I've got a ton of homework that's due pretty soon."  
  
"But aren't you hungry?" Tom asked in suspicion.  
  
"I've already eaten you nincompoop." She giggled happily but stopped when she noticed the suspicious look in his eyes, "Oh will you stop being paranoid?! Gees Tom, I meant what I said. I love you, and ONLY you. But I do have a tone of homework."  
  
"Ok. A guy can't help but be protective." He sighed in slight remorse as Ami shook her head.  
  
"OK, good night." She sighed with a light smile, leaning up and brushing her lips against his gently and turning around to leave.  
  
She had taken no more than half a step when a hand latched onto her elbow and pulled her back into Tom's tight embrace, "I love you too." His deep voice whispered caressingly into her ear, sending tingles down her spine, "Good night Snowflake..." he nipped her ear tenderly and released her.  
  
Ami turned her head and smiled lovingly at him before continuing down the hall. Tom turned and went down into dinner again, but there was one thing different about the two of them. Both of them now felt lighter than air as the comforting feeling of love wrapped around their hearts and warmed them to the core...  
  
It had been a week since Olive Hornby had been released from the hospital wing, but much to Ami's surprise, no one had approached her about the wandless magic she had used... not even Professor Dippet. So life went on as it always did, though Hornby refused to go anywhere near Ami for fear of her life...  
  
Existence was good for the blue haired Mercrian. She and Tom hardly ever fought and on the rare occasion that they did, it was always fixed before the hour was out. Even her studies had improved and with her new friends backing her, Ami felt as if nothing could ever go wrong...  
  
Ami finished putting away the books she had been using and returned to the desk she had been working on, packing up her things and slinging the bag over her shoulder, before exiting the library. Lucius and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch had gotten an early night because of their game tomorrow and Tom had to as well because he agreed to fill in for Leanne Amos because she had been knocked off her broom during practice by a bludger and had broken her arm.  
  
Smiling to herself, Ami walked down the hall alone, as the thought of actually watching Tom play Quidditch against the poor Hufflepuffs, rolled over in her mind. Her blue haired rippled behind her in small waves as she turned the corner and began walking down a set of stairs. All of a sudden a hand reached out from behind a tapestry to her right and yanked her in behind it.  
  
Before she could scream, a pair of lips crashed down upon hers, brutally silencing any hope of making noise as her attackers tongue slipped between her lips and began to savagely ravage her mouth. Attempting to shove whoever it was away from her, Ami only managed to get her arms trapped above her head as the assailant's other hand began to methodically undo the buttons to her shirt. Becoming desperate, Ami attempted to kick the man between the legs, but both her feet became trapped by his own, and it was definitely a he for the bulge pressing into the inside of her thigh.  
  
Panic overtook her as the larger and obviously stronger man undid the last button of her shirt, and yanked it open. The second his lips left hers to go to 'other areas' of her body, Ami called out a powerful curse that blasted her attacker right off her and through the tapestry, onto the staircase behind it.  
  
Sobbing hysterically, Ami pulled her shirt together, and did up the buttons as best she could; missing a few by accident but not really feeling up to doing them anyway. She stumbled out of the small hidden hole and stared down in utter shock at an unconscious Malcolm Finnegan. He had been one of the Gryffindors that were in the compartment that day they all decide to act weird and invite her to sit with them.  
  
How could he do something like this? Wasn't he supposed to be a brave and loyal Gryffindor?! Ami didn't know what to think, but she knew she couldn't go back to Ravenclaw common room looking like this. Making up her mind in an instant, she began the long trek down into the Slytherin common room, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as sobs wracked her body.  
  
She ran all the way down the dungeons and into the common room, up the stairs and into the 5th year boys' dormitory. No one stirred as Ami stepped into the door; tears still streaming down her cheeks, and hugging her arms around herself protectively. She looked around the room, unsure which one Tom was in.  
  
Her keen eyes ran over the other boys in the dorm though none of them were Tom. Finally her gaze landed on the only bed with the curtains drawn around it. Tip toeing over to it, she drew back one of the curtains and saw Tom stirring from his sleep. He must have placed a charm on the curtains to make sure no one could do anything to him while he slept...  
  
Sniffling and brushing away some tears, Ami climbed in and let go of the curtain, allowing it to fall back into place, hiding them both from view of the other dormitory occupants. As the dark haired Saturnian opened his eyes groggily, he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him tightly and as whoever had woken him up began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Not wanting to wake the others up, he quickly threw a silence barrier on the curtain. Unsure of what exactly was going on, he drew back a bit of his curtain to allow some light in. Not much, but enough so he realized just who it was that had latched themselves onto him, sobbing their heart out...  
  
"Snowflake?!" he released the curtain and his arms instantly wound around her in a tight embrace, drawing her up, level with him, "My gods, what happened angel?" he asked dropping light kisses on her hair, trying to comfort her any way he could. The only answer he received was her tightening her grasp around his waist, burying her face into his bare chest.  
  
Again he pleaded with her to tell him what was wrong, and again she did not reply, so he gave up on finding out what had happened, and lay back, with his arms around her, head rested on his chest and the rest of her pulled under the covers with him. He let her cry herself out on him as his mind back tracked... There had only been one other time that she had cried this hard... it had been when those boys at the orphanage...  
  
"Ami who was it?" he asked as gently as possible.  
  
Ami's head snapped up with fear and yet it was not a fear of him, but a fear of what had happened and what whoever had done this, could do. She stared up into his eyes for a moment more before shaking her head it as if to stop an image from entering her mind, burying her face back into his chest.  
  
Sighing, Tom held her closer, rubbing her back comfortingly. Figuring he could wait a little while to find out what happened, he said nothing more.  
  
It took roughly an hour. Roughly an hour before Ami had calmed down enough to speak, "I- I'm sorry Tom, I woke you up and you've got a match tomorrow. I'm really sorry."  
  
Sighing, Tom brought one hand up and tilted her chin, brushing his lips lightly against her own, "Don't apologize." He gave her a small smile before continuing, "Just tell me who did this. What happened?"  
  
Ami looked away from his eyes as if in shame, "Finnegan... he- he attacked me... on my way back to Ravenclaw common room from the library. I- I had to u- se wandless magic to get him off. Last I saw he was unconscious in the hall way, but I ran as soon as he was off me. I didn't want to go back to the common room so I came here..." he quiet pained voice was enough to make Tom heart break for her.  
  
"Shhhhh Its ok Ami, I won't let that disgust ass ever touch you again. I swear it. He'll regret the day he was born,"  
  
"You- you don't hate me?" she sniffed looking up at him with teary eyes.  
  
"I could never hate you Snowflake, you're just too adorable." He smirked, trying to get her to smile again. It worked.  
  
Pulling her self up a bit so their heads were level, the blue haired Mercrian lifted her hands and wrapped them around Tom's neck, showing her thanks with by latching her lips onto his and giving him a thorough kissing. When she pulled back, Tom's lips followed her, not letting her move them away.  
  
Now there had been a switch as Tom put both arms on either side of her head and finally broke away. "Thank you Tom." She whispered smiling up gently at him.  
  
"I would do it again in a split second Ami. I love you. Now and forever..."  
  
"Now and forever." She repeated softly closing her eyes as they engaged in another heated kiss. After what seemed an eternity, his lips left her own as they trailed back to the lobe of her ear, nibbling on it ever so avidly.  
  
In a matter of moments, Ami lost her shirt as Tom's kisses grew hotter and more needing. His lips trailed down to the rim of her skirt and was about to pull it down when Ami's senses returned to her and she stopped him, "Tom..." she moaned softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her flushed face, "I- I can't..." she whispered afraid he would get angry at her for leading him on.  
  
Groaning softly, Tom moved up and flopped down beside her, trying to ignore the throbbing in his boxer shorts, "Snowflake..." he trailed off as he saw the nervousness, fear and pain in her eyes. His put out face turned into a small smile as he chuckled softly. He had forgotten that she had never done 'that' before. Truth be told, he had lost his virginity at the age of 12 to one of the girls at the orphanage. She drew him in and he was stuck on her for the entire summer. School had come and gone, and when he had returned to the orphanage, eager to see her, he had found her and Chris going at it in the cleaners' closet. That was when he had lost control slightly and the next thing anyone knew, Chris was hanging from the rafters and no one could work out how...  
  
"I'm sorry Tom... I just can't... I'm not ready for that yet..." her torn voice almost made him break and he drew her in for a deep kiss.  
  
"It's ok Snowflake. Just please, next time stop it sooner. You don't know just how strongly you affect me sometimes..." he mumbled hugging her close. She felt the slight bulge down below and grew nervous, sitting up and wiping at her stiff cheeks,  
  
"Maybe I should go back up to my dorm now..."  
  
"No. Please stay here." He begged, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her back down, "I promise all we'll do is sleep, just please stay."  
  
Ami shyly pulled the covers up over her shoulders to hide what her shirt did not exactly cover anymore. Giving in, she lay back down and drew herself closer to Tom as his body heat warmed her, "only if you promise."  
  
"I promise Snowflake." Nodding her acceptance, she pulled off her shoes and socks, before snuggling back into Tom's embrace. "Now let's get some sleep..." relaxing into the comfortable bed, Ami and Tom fell asleep in each others arms, only partly clothed but still very warm.  
  
The next morning came quickly and as the sun peaked in through the window, Severus woke, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Sitting up, he looked around the room. Everything seemed normal enough so he climbed out of bed, heading towards the bathroom door.  
  
Taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he toweled his shoulder length hair dry and walked back out into the dormitory. Something just didn't feel right. Everything looked normal enough for a dawn of a match game but something was off. And that's when he noticed it.  
  
There was a shirt, on the floor beside Tom's bed. Now this would have seemed reasonable enough had Tom's uniform not been neatly laid out on the chair near his bed. With the curtains drawn, and no way of telling what was going on. Making a quick decision, Severus slowly crept over to Tom's bed and was about to pull back the curtain when a grunt came from over in Lucius's bed. "Hey man, do you know what time it is?" groaned the platinum blonde haired teen as he sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Its just after dawn so I think around five o'clock." Sighed Severus, shaking his head as his friend flopped back in frustration,  
  
"Great. Just great! Why the hell am I up at this ungodly hour?!" He paused then groaned again, "I'm never going to be able to get back to sleep now... is anyone in the shower?"  
  
"No, I just finished so you can go use it if you like." Severus offered. Lucius groggily got up and grabbed his towel, stumbling drowsily over into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Shaking his head, Severus returned his attention to the shirt on the floor. Picking it up, he turned it right side out and nearly dropped it. The shirt had a Ravenclaw badge on the top left side. "No way... she wouldn't... she couldn't..." Severus Snape was, for once, shocked beyond all belief. Turning around, he flung back the curtain, and peered into the semi dark bed sheets.  
  
He nearly had a heart attack as he found Tom, chest uncovered; lying with his arms securely wrapped around a bare shouldered blue haired Ravenclaw... at least from what he could see. Ami had slept with Tom!  
  
He was just about to let the curtain drop back into place when Tom's eyes shot open and he stared in surprise at Severus, "Is it time to get up already?!" when he received no answer, Tom took in Severus's slightly agape mouth and wide eyes, and looked down beside him. Shocked beyond belief, Tom instantly looked back up to Severus and began talking fast, "Nothing happened Sev. She came here after something happened in the hall and she didn't want to go back up to Ravenclaw common room so she slept here-"  
  
"I'm sure she didn't want to go back. Tom you don't need to cover it up... well maybe you need to cover her, but-"  
  
"No Sev, you've got it all wrong, look Finnegan attacked her in the hall. She came here crying and I comforted her-"  
  
"I bet you did."  
  
"Will you shut up for a second?! Look nothing like what you're thinking happened. We kinda made out a bit and she lost her shirt but we stopped and we went to sleep. Look both of us are still wearing clothes!" he whispered pulling back the covers on his side and showed the cotton pants he usually wore to bed an pulled back the legs side of Ami's half of the bed to reveal her in her skirt and socks.  
  
Shaking his head Severus dropped the shirt on the bed with a deeply pleased smirk, "Next time, try to keep the shirts on. It looked like you two had had fun last night." He whispered in amusement. Ami, unconsciously feeling the change in air, snuggled closer to Tom, making him wrap both arms around her. Severus was sorely tempted to laugh at how innocent she seemed.  
  
"Don't say a word, or I'll rip you limb from limb myself." Tom said with a half hearted glare.  
  
"Yes sir." Severus smirked, letting the curtain fall back into place...  
  
Yes everyone. As promised, that was the next chapter. Now you all need to tell me what you thought... good, bad, in between, could use some work... please tell me. I accept reviews and constructive criticism people!   
  
Oh and I realize that some of the scenes began to get just a little bit steamy but this fic isn't rated R for nothing! OH and I've fixed some minor errors in chapter 2. What Indivar was saying to Ami somehow got cut out so if you like, go back and read it.  
  
Other than that, I'm again asking for 15 reviews and you'll get the next chapter! Until next time!  
  
CHERRY 


End file.
